Let's Play a little game
by musicstar5
Summary: ... of Seven Minutes in Heaven! Geoff gets an idea at Playa de Losers, so what can this mean? Well, a question to the answer... do you know what the term 'Party boy' means? Fanon Canon... but mostly fanon XDD rated T for state the obvious stuff.
1. Noah x Izzy

**A/N- Ello! I read Fckn's story '7 Minutes in Heaven,' so I decided to do something like it! Alrighty then XDD It takes place after TDWT, so let's just say that the contestants met up for an end-of-the-season party…? Lol, read pwease? (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/A/WT/R. If I did, Gwen would've won TDI, Duncan would sing, and Nizzy would be real.**

Playa De Losers… a time for relaxing after being on the nastiest, roughest, and worst TV show ever. No fighting, no screaming, everything's normal.

But that changes when a certain party boy likes to party, if you know what I mean.

"Dudes and dudettes! I have an idea!" Geoff yelled.

"What? To stop making out with your girlfriend and learn the meaning of 'free lips?'" Noah sarcastically said.

"No, you'll find out in a minute dude! Owen dude, come over here!" Geoff commanded. Owen 'ran' over.

"Yes Geoff?" Owen asked once he came over.

"Name the girl you like most here, and the guy you like most here," Geoff said.

"There's Izzy, and Gwen, and Lindsay, and Noah, and Cody, and Duncan, and you, and DJ… there's too many people! I like everyone here except for Heather! Does it only have to be one person? I mean, why not two, or three, or-"

"Let's go with the first guy and the first girl you said! Izzy, Noah! Follow me to the closet!" Geoff says. Noah looks up from his book.

"No, I am NOT playing that," Noah said.

"Come on Noah! Spin the bottle in a closet with Greg and Lizzy isn't so bad!" Lindsay said. Noah slapped his face.

"Lindsay, Geoff is not playing spin the bottle," Noah said.

"Nope! We're playing a game of… Seven Minutes in Heaven!" Geoff said. Lindsay looked around, confused.

"Are the clouds and God in the closet? If not, it should be called Seven Minutes in the Playa De Losers closet," Lindsay said. Once again, Noah hit his face.

"Lindsay, you kiss in the closet," Geoff said.

"Oh! That game! I love that game!" Lindsay said, and clapped.

"Now, anyways… Izzy! Go in the closet with Noah!" Geoff yelled. As Noah sighed and walked to the closet with his book, Izzy jumped onto the back of his shoulders.

"Izzy!" Noah yelled in grief.

"Let's go in the closet! I get kinda… weird in small spaces, just to warn you!" Izzy said.

"Weirder than you already are?" Noah mumbled, and followed Izzy into the closet. Geoff shut the door.

"Seven minutes starting… now!"

_In the tiny closet…_

"So, Noah, what shall we talk about or do for these seven minutes?" Izzy asked. Noah, whose nose was in his book, ignored Izzy. Izzy hit the book out of his hands.

"Izzy, what was that for?" Noah asked.

"You're not listening! And if you keep that book in your hands, you won't listen to me at all! I have so many things to say in these seven minutes! I mean, I want to say the story of how I got the RCMP off my back!" Izzy said.

"Whoopdie doo, aren't I lucky?" Noah said, and rolled his eyes.

"Noah! Why are you so sarcastic? I've been sarcastic! Like, one time, my neighbor was all like, get out of my tree Izzy! And I'm all like, uh, you! Oh yeah, and the time-" Noah had covered his ears to try and stop the rambling Izzy. That failed, yet again.

"NOAH!" She yelled.

"How long have we been in the closet?" He asked.

"Three minutes, and… 46 seconds," Izzy replied.

"Okay, can you shut up for a minute?" Noah asked.

"You have to find a way to keep me quiet," Izzy teased. Noah froze. Keeping Izzy quiet only had one solution. And although he wouldn't like it, he'd have to do it.

"Noah, oh Noah, have you thought of something yet? Until you do…once, my pet squirrel chased my pet bird around the yard, and the bird just stopped! I watched everything! So I started to chase them too! And guess what I did next Noah! I-" Izzy was interrupted when Noah clashed his lips against the babbling Izzy's lips.

Izzy, surprised, kissed back. On the other half of the bridge, Noah actually started to enjoy the kiss. Soon enough, Noah was pushed against the wall in the small closet.

_Outside the tiny closet…_

"Dude, I haven't heard a sound from them for a while! Izzy should be babbling, and Noah should be yelling!" Owen said.

"But, the game is The Kissing Game Omar. You have to kiss during the game, duh!" Lindsay said.

"Dude, just go with her," Geoff said. Just then, a ringtone went off. Geoff pulled a mini-blue phone out, and turned off the timer. He unlocked the tiny closet's door. Noah and Izzy walked out, both smiling. Geoff looked at the two.

"Looks like they had fun," Geoff said.

Izzy stepped in front of Noah. He stopped.

"You know the saying 'Whatever happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas?' I have my own saying: Whatever happened in the closet, doesn't stay in the closet! And I say that for two reasons. One, you're a really good kisser. And two, I'm telling Cody that I made out with his boyfriend!" Izzy said, and ran off. Noah smacked his face for the third time that day.

"He has the stalker chick, remember?" He yelled back to Izzy.

"So? It's not illegal to be dating another person! I'd know!" Izzy yelled, and ran towards Cody. Noah rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face.

**A/N- Bleh, there ya go (: Nizzy, hell yeah XD**

**The next pairings you get to choose from for me to do next are…**

**Bridgette x Cody**

**Katie X DJ**

**Duncan x Gwen**

**When I get on my gmail next time, and look at my reviews, the one with the most gets a turn in the closett (:**

**I'm not a fan of DxG, but I saw the commercial for TDWT, and they kissed… so yeaa (: R&R!**

**~Musicstar5**


	2. DJ x Katie

**A/N- With the majority of the votes, the winner was… DjxKatiee (: So yupp (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/A/M/WT. Otherwise, Trent would be with Gwen, there'd be a BFFFL catfight (XDD) and the Codemister would get a girl besides Sierra (:**

"Dude, who's next?" Geoff asked Duncan and Owen. The three stood by the pool looking at all the campers.

"DJ need someone," Owen suggested.

"Put him with either Tweedle Dum or Tweedle Idiot," Duncan said.

"What did DJ ever do to you?" Geoff asked.

"He spilled water on me, saying it was 'accidental,'" Duncan replied.

"Whatever dude," Geoff said, and rolled his eyes at the green-Mohawked delinquent.

"Fine, I'll be nice. DJ, Tweedle… I mean Katie, your turn in the closet," Duncan said. Katie looked over at Duncan

"There's a mistake, right? Nothing personal to you DJ," Katie said.

"No mistake. Now you too, in the closet for seven minutes," Duncan commanded. The two followed Geoff to the closet. Once they were in there, Geoff shut the door.

"Seven minutes starting… now!"

_Inside the tiny closet at a big resort…_

"Uh, hey DJ, Katie said. DJ smiled back at her.

"Did you see Duncan pull a name out of a hat or something?" Katie asked.

"No. But I wasn't paying attention to Duncan. I was combing Bunny," DJ replied.

"You must love that thing. Where'd you get it again?" Katie asked.

"During the challenge that you were voted off in," DJ replied.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember!" Katie said.

"It's a shame you were voted off," DJ said.

"I know. But hey, at least Sadie wasn't. If Sadie was voted off instead of me, I'd probably be out next," Katie confessed.

"Now that you say that, I doubt this will make you feel better, but I voted for Sadie instead of you," DJ said.

"Aww! Thanks DJ!" Katie said. Surprisingly, no squeal was followed.

"You're a good friend Katie, even though I don't talk to you that much. You follow mama's standards for friends," DJ said.

"That's good! Hey, DJ? Have you ever played this game?" Katie asked.

"No, you?" DJ asked.

"No," Katie replied. The two sat in an awkward silence.

"I'm pretty sure you're supposed to kiss sometime in the closet," Katie said after a moment. DJ looked at her for a second, and then nodded. Katie smiled at him, and then kissed him. She pulled away from him after about thirty seconds.

"Well, we played the game right," Katie said. DJ nodded, and let out a small chuckle.

"Let's keep quiet about this, okay?" DJ said.

"Deal! Although I tell Sadie everything, I won't say a word," Katie promised.

_Outside the tiny closet at a big resort…_

"Have you heard anything yet dude?" Owen asked Duncan, whose ear was against the door.

"DJ scored," Duncan replied, removing his ear for a minute.

"Dude, he actually got kissed?" Geoff asked in surprise.

"Yup. But it's Tweedle Dum," Duncan said.

"Oh well, he scored!" Geoff said. Just then, Geoff's ringtone went off.

"Time's up!" Owen said, and rushed to open the door. Once he did, DJ and Katie walked out, both laughing.

"Well, thanks for telling me some of mama's rules. Catch you later?" Katie said. She gave a small wave to DJ.

"You scored!" Geoff, Duncan, and Owen said.

"I do not kiss and tell," DJ said, and walked off back to the resort.

When Katie got back to the juice bar where Sadie was sitting, Sadie squealed.

"You SO got kissed!" Sadie said, and it was followed by a large 'eee!'

"I don't kiss and tell," Katie said to Sadie.

"But I'm your best friend!" Sadie whined. Katie sighed.

"Fine, but just because you're my BFFFL. I SO got kissed!" Katie said.

"Oh yay!" Sadie squealed. The two grabbed each other's hands, and a large 'eee!' was followed.

**A/N- DJ and Katie are easy to write, but this time it was… hard…? Anyways, hope you enjoyed! If you didn't, I sorry :P**

**The next couples to vote on:**

**Ezekiel x Eva**

**Bridgette x Cody**

**Justin x Beth**

**I already have a plot planned for all three…. Tehe (: The one with three votes first winn (: So vote peopleeeeee!**

**~Musicstar5**


	3. Ezekiel x Eva

**A/N- Zeke and Eva FTW (: Well, as you guys chose it. Why I suggested the pairing: Eva is strong, Zeke is just plain freaky. Needless, do I need to say more about why I picked them? Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/A/WT/R. If I did, different things would happen. But I do own the cookies if you come to the dark side XDD**

"Alright! We need a new pairing in the closet dude, and we need a new method!" Geoff said.

"How about drawing out of a hat?" Duncan sarcastically suggested.

"That's perfect!" Geoff said. He pulled off his hat, pulled slips of papers out of his pocket, put them in the hat, and drew out two names. Owen and DJ gasped, while Geoff and Duncan started to laugh.

"I'm not going to be over here when they're said, so I'm going to go find Katie!" DJ said, and took off.

"Chicken," Duncan muttered.

"Owen my brother! How about you say the pairing this time!" Geoff said.

"Alright!" Owen agreed. He cleared his throat. "Attention resorters!" He yelled.

"Resorters?" Gwen asked Trent. The two sat next to each other and a few others by the pool.

"It's Owen who said that," He replied.

"Well, you have a point," Gwen said.

"The next pairing in the closet is… Ezekiel and Eva!" Owen said. Ezekiel yelped, and Eva screamed.

"OUTRAGE!" She yelled, and marched over to the three. She pushed Owen in the pool, threw down Geoff's hat, and ripped off Duncan's dog collar.

"Good call coming over here DJ," Katie muttered to DJ.

"You bet," He replied.

"NOT cool! Anyways, in the closet!" Geoff said.

"Yo Geoff, you're making me go in the closet with Eva, eh? That's low," Ezekiel said. Eva clenched her fists, and glared at Ezekiel. She walked over to him.

"Alright, that's it homeschool! In the closet!" Eva shouted. Ezekiel crossed his arms, refusing to go. That is, until Eva tore his arms apart **(not off, but that wouldn't be surprising XD) **and pulled him into the closet.

"Seven minutes starting…. Now!"

_Inside the tiny closet with an angry person and a weird scared one…_

"Alright homeschool, you're mine for seven minutes," Eva said, and cracked her knuckles. Ezekiel silently whimpered.

"Eva eh, don't follow the rules of this game. It's, uh, a sin, eh. The guys at your local gym will make fun of you," Ezekiel tried.

"Two things wrong with that. One, no one will ever know what's going to happen. And two, anyone who laughs at me, I'll beat the crap out of them," Eva replied.

"Well, eh, does that rule start now?" Ezekiel asked.

"It started when I was seven. Now, five more minutes in the closet. As much as I hate you, let's play this game right," Eva said. She cringed, and then kissed a scared Ezekiel. He pushed her away after a minute. He would've pushed her away sooner, but she was strong for Ezekiel.

"Eva, eh, if you're doing this for revenge, don't. If you want revenge, why don't you just beat the crap out of me?" Ezekiel asked.

"You enjoyed it. Although I don't qualify for a girl in your standards, I see it in your eyes," Eva said with a smirk.

"Now, I never said that eh! And I did not enjoy it!" Ezekiel yelled.

"Mmhm, _sureeeeeee _you didn't," Eva said. Ezekiel rolled his eyes.

"Eva, eh, I am positive, I didn't. SO just back down!" Ezekiel yelled.

"_DON'T _tell me to back down!" Eva screeched.

"I will if I want to eh!" Ezekiel yelled back.

"Oh, will you?" Eva asked, and cracked her knuckles. Ezekiel whimpered.

_Outside the tiny closet with an angry person and a weird scared one…_

"I think they failed the game, and I think Ezekiel will realize what a broken bone is by the time they leave the closet," Owen said. Duncan and Geoff nodded, agreeing with Owen.

"Poor dude," Geoff said. Just then, his ringtone went off. Duncan went to open the door, and Ezekiel ran out as fast as he could. It wasn't that fast, as Eva started to chase him.

"Well, it looks like he had a good time," Duncan joked.

**A/N- Well, that was, uh, interesting to write…? Anyways, I am horrible with writing in Ezekiel P.O.V. I think I got Eva's part okay. Not well though. Anyways…**

**The next couples to choose from:**

**Alejandro x Heather**

**Harold x Leshawna**

**Bridgette x Tyler**

**Read, review, vote!**

**~Musicstar5**


	4. Bridgette x Tyler

**A/N- And the winners ARE… Bridgette x Tyler! So, here's the next chapter! And thanks for all the votesss (: And I am so sorry for the late update! I got caught up in summer 2O1O (: I also wrote a Glee one shot, so Yupp (: oh well, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/A/WT/R. if I did, Bunny wouldn't get hurt, Courtney wouldn't be a bitch, and Eva would have a small soft side. Rated T for languagee (:**

"Well, how about another pairing?" Duncan suggested.

"Let's do the first two people to fall into the pool," Geoff said. Owen and Duncan nodded in agreeance. They didn't have to wait long to find out who was going to be in the closet. Tyler slipped into the pool, after attempting to catch a Frisbee thrown by Cody. Bridgette just happened to he right behind Tyler, and the two went into the pool. Duncan laughed at Tyler, Bridgette, and Geoff.

"Your girlfriend's going to be in a closet with a total screw up!" Duncan said, and laughed harder.

"Dude! Uh, wait! Let's do the first boy and girl to hold their heads!" Geoff said. Sadly for Geoff, the first two to grab their heads were Bridgette and Tyler. Duncan laughed harder.

"Soul mates!" Duncan said.

"Alright! Bridgette and Tyler, you going on a trip into… the closet!" Owen said. Bridgette and Tyler looked at Owen, then at each other.

"Seven minutes in heaven?" Bridgette guessed.

"No, seven minutes in the Playa de Losers closet silly!" Lindsay said to Bridgette. Bridgette just walked into the closet, followed by Tyler.

"Six minutes-"

"SEVEN!"

"Seven minutes starting... now!"

_Inside the tiny closet with a big screw up…_

"Well, this place is small," Tyler said. He tried to walk, but tripped over air.

"Tyler, stand still," Bridgette suggested. Tyler stood, and leaned on the wall.

"Why?" He asked

"You will fall if you don't," Bridgette replied.

"So, what are you saying?" Tyler asked.

"That you fall a lot," Bridgette replied.

"Well, gee, thanks," Tyler muttered. Bridgette sighed.

"I meant it in the nicest way possible Tyler. Lindsay's lucky to have you, you know," Bridgette said.

"How do you know that? She kept on getting charmed by Alejandro," Tyler said.

"Well, in the end, she chose you, right? Plus, Alejandro is like Justin. He charms every girl," Bridgette replied.

"So?" Tyler said. Bridgette put a hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"Do you think just because guys are charming, girls will fall for them? Guys that are charming usually turn out like dirt bags," Bridgette said. Tyler nodded.

"I know Bridge. And even though they'll be dirt bags, they'll still get the girl," Tyler said. Bridgette silently sighed.

"Well, you have Lindsay, right? She chose you over Alejandro" Bridgette reminded him again. Tyler smiled at her.

"Thanks Bridge," Tyler said. He tried giving her a hug, but tripped. Bridgette just laughed.

"Stand still Tyler. Everyone will wonder what we're doing when there's this much noise," Bridgette said. Tyler stood backup, and leaned against the wall.

"Bridgette? Can I kiss you?" Tyler asked after a moment. Bridgette looked at him, and had a small blush on her face.

"On the cheek," Bridgette replied. Tyler pecked her cheek, without falling for once.

_Outside the tiny closet with a big screw up…_

"Dude, there's too much noise in there! Only God knows what they're doing!" Geoff said. Ever since Bridgette went into the closet, he'd been freaking out and pacing around. Duncan looked annoyed at Geoff, and Owen was doing what he did best: Eating.

"Dude, Tyler's in there, remember? He's probably falling all over the place," Duncan said.

"He has a point," Owen said, after he swallowed a pizza. The timer beeped in Geoff's pocket. He rushed to the door.

"Thank the fucking lord," Duncan muttered. Geoff opened the door, and Bridgette and Tyler walked out.

"Nice talking to you Tyler," Bridgette said.

"You too. See you around Bridge," Tyler said, and walked off. Bridgette looked at Geoff.

"What? Are you jealous?" Bridgette asked, and smirked.

"No babe," Geoff replied. Bridgette pecked Geoff on the cheek, and walked off.

"No babe, I'm not jealous. I just stood outside the closet while you were in there, and almost died trying to figure out what you and Tyler were doing," Duncan mimicked.

"Shut up dude," Geoff said.

**A/N- And there you have it (:**

**The next three couples:**

**Duncan x Leshawna**

**Harold x Heather**

**Cody x Beth**

**Vote everyonee (:**

**~Musicstar5**


	5. Harold x Heather

**A/N- Harold x Heather for you guys (: Hopefully you like it! (: And sorry for the late update. Writers block and vacation (: And I sorry it's shortt ):**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/A/WT/R. It's as simple as that bitchess (: this chapter is actually rated T for language (:**

"Alright, closet time again!" Owen called.

"Who should we put in?" Geoff wondered. Duncan snapped.

"Let's put Napoleon in the closet," Duncan requested. Geoff and Duncan snickered at the nickname.

"Alrighty then. Harold with…" Geoff said, the thought of who to put him in the closet with.

"Heather," Duncan said after a minute. Geoff and Owen looked at Duncan, then smiled.

"Sinister, I like it dude," Geoff said, and patted Duncan on the back.

"Alright, can we have Napoleon Dynamite and the bitch queen over in the closet," Duncan said.

"What! No, ew, not in a million freaking years!" Heather screamed.

"It's not that bad, _gosh!_" Harold yelled back.

"Dudes, just get into the closet before we run out the day!" Geoff yelled. Harold started to walk into the closet, but was tripped by Duncan. He ended up sliding in the closet.

"You can not make me go in there!" Heather yelled. Geoff smirked at her.

"Or can we? Owen, didn't you have some baked beans earlier?" Geoff asked Owen. He nodded, and went towards Heather. She ran off, straight into the closet. Geoff quickly shut the door.

"Seven minutes starting… now!"

_Inside the tiny closet with a big bitch…_

"So, m'lady-" Harold was interrupted when a queen bee's hand covered his mouth.

"Do not talk to me, do not look at me, do not think about me! You got it dweeb?" Heather said.

"First, I want to ask you a question," Harold said.

"What?" Heather snapped.

"When you said we'd be friends after hunting for the million dollars in the first season, how come you hated me more?" He asked. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? You're a _nerd_. My social status would be ruined if I talked to you," Heather replied. Harold glared at her.

"No, it'd be ruined if I told everyone about your middle school years, and how you looked!" Harold yelled. Heather gasped.

"You. Wouldn't," Heather said.

"Bet me," Harold replied. Heather sighed.

"Okay nerdling. What do you want me to do for you not to tell?" Heather asked. Harold paused, and then smiled. He turned to Heather.

"Kiss me," Harold said.

"What? Heck no!" Heather yelled.

"Okay then. Everyone's going to love to hear that you were like me when you were in junior high," Harold said. Heather hit the wall.

"Fine! Tell a soul, and I'll get Duncan to kick your ass," Heather threatened.

"Okay," Harold said. Little did Heather know, he had his fingers crossed.

Heather kissed him. He wrapped her arms around her neck, and tried to deepen the kiss.

Heather tried to hide the fact that she was enjoying the kiss, but she was failing miserably.

Pretty soon, the two were caught up in the kiss. They were so caught up, they didn't know how fast the time passed.

_Outside the tiny closet with a big bitch…_

"I hear moans dude!" Geoff yelled.

"Dude, I can't believe he scored with the bitch queen," Duncan said.

"I'm going to go get hot dogs. Who wants one?" Owen asked. Both Duncan and Geoff raised their hands, and Owen took off. When he left, the timer went off. Geoff opened the closet door. Heather walked out as fast as she could. Harold, on the other hand, had a smile on his face.

"Take that Duncan! I scored!" Harold yelled.

"HAROLD!" Heather screamed, and ran after him. Duncan had a smirk o his face.

"How'd he score? A make out session, or a kick in the ass?" He muttered to Geoff. The two laughed, and watched Heather run after Harold.

**A/N- I don't like this chapter. It's bleh to me. Oh well. At least it's done (:**

**The next couples to choose from:**

**Duncan x Courtney**

**Alejandro x Sierra (It'll be hard to write, but I'll do it if it gets the most votes.)**

**Justin x Sadie**

**Thanks for your patience with getting this chapter up guys (: Vote!**

**~Musicstar5**


	6. Duncan x Courtney

**A/N- I knew this would happen :P You guys chose Courtney x Duncan in a very very close pole. The one it was tied with for a while was Justin x Sadie. I'll make a chapter for them next. Yupp (:**

**This chapter will be a little higher than T, because of the language, but oh wellz (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/A/WT/R. If I did, do you really think DJ would hurt those animals?**

"Closet time!" Geoff yelled.

"I think Duncan here needs to get in there," Owen said, when he came back with the promised hot dogs.

"Do me a favor," Duncan commanded.

"Like what?" Geoff wondered.

"Do not put princess in the closet with me," Duncan replied. Geoff and Owen smiled at each other, then looked at Duncan.

"No worries dude," Geoff said. Duncan hi-fived him, and then walked into the closet. Owen quickly shut the door, and Geoff went to get Courtney.

"Courtney, dudette! Time for the closet!" Geoff yells. Courtney looks up at him.

"With who? If it's Duncan, there is no way that I will do it! He's an inappropriate little juvenile pig!" Courtney ranted. Geoff quickly rolled his eyes.

"Nope! Just step into the closet! Your dude is waiting," Geoff said. Courtney sighed, and followed Geoff. He stood outside the closet door, when Courtney went in. Geoff quickly shut the door.

"GEOFF!" The CIT yelled. Geoff quickly set the timer.

"Seven minutes starting… now!"

_Inside the closet with a bitchy former CIT…_

"GEOFF! I will SUE you for this! I have lawyers god dammit!" Courtney yelled.  
"This isn't a treat for me either princess," Duncan said. Courtney turned to him.

"Of course it wouldn't, because you'd rather be in here with GWEN!" Courtney yelled.

"Princess-"

"Don't 'princess' me! You kissed her! You chose her over me! You two should've never talked! I should've protected you! Now, when it comes to me, you couldn't give a fuck about-" Courtney was interrupted when Duncan slammed the wall.

_Outside the tiny closet with a bitchy former CIT…_

Everyone is staring at the closet, hearing the yelling between the bitchy former CIT and the hard-ass delinquent.

_Inside the closet with a bitchy former CIT…_

"It's always about you Courtney! You, you, you!" Duncan yelled, actually calling Courtney by her real name. Courtney gasped.

"No I don't! I point out the obvious things that are wrong! Like how you kissed Gwen!" Courtney yelled.

"I kissed Gwen because I was caught up in the moment! You don't know anything about me Courtney! My life is MINE, not yours!" Duncan yelled back. Courtney glared at him.

"Well, if that's how you feel Duncan, then… just, whatever," Courtney said. Duncan was surprised, that she was actually giving up.

"Princess, if you weren't so uptight, I'd still be with you," Duncan said.

"Yeah right!" Courtney snapped at him.

"No, seriously princess, I would. Go back to the day that we stole the food. You acted like a normal, non-uptight teenager. Where did she go?" Duncan wondered.

"She left when you kissed Gwen," Courtney replied. Duncan threw up his hands.

"Why won't you just let it go already? You're my princess, not Gwen. Besides, I think she likes Trent again. Anyways, just let the stupid fucking kiss go," Duncan said. Courtney smiled, and leaned in to kiss Duncan. She pecked him on the lips a couple times, and then it turned into a make-out session.

_Outside the tiny closet with a bitchy former CIT…_

"She's moaning! He scored dude!" Geoff yelled.

"They were just yelling though," Owen noted.

"Owen, my dude, it's the art of bipolar," Geoff said. Just then, his timer went off. Geoff attempted to open the door, only to have it kicked by Duncan. Courtney and Duncan came out a couple minutes later. Courtney's hair was ruffled, and Duncan's shirt was wrinkled.

"Well, um, it looks like you too had fun," Geoff joked. Courtney winked at Duncan, rolled her eyes at Geoff, and walked off.

"So, Duncan, since we're friends, can I have the deets?" Owen asked.

"Ask that again, and your ass will be in the water the next morning," Duncan replied. Owen kept his mouth shut.

**A/N- Well… that was interesting to write….?**

**No choosing this time: As I said above, I'm going to do Justin x Sadie nextt (: R&R loves! :D (BTW, why writing the last few parts of this chapter, I was hyper on two cans of Monster, and listening to Glee... so sorry if it's kinda... huh? xDD)**

**~Musicstar5**


	7. Justin x Sadie

**A/N- So here's the next chapter! (: I'll admit, I am HORRIBLE at writing Justin and Sadie both individually and together, so sorry if it's a bit out of character (: Also, there's a small mentioning of Katie/DJ… very small (: One more thing. Be glad you can't hear this chapter out loud. You'd be going deaf with all the squealing :P Sorry for the late update. I wrote a quick oneshot, plus I've been getting ready for school.**

**Also, I want to clear a couple things out from the reviews. If you saw Owen in TDA, he was always watching Trent and Gwen. I'll admit, the details thing was a bit OOC. But oh well (:**

**Also, I had a review that said to do Trent and Gwen. Don't worry, they'll be coming up soon... I think x)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/A/WT/R/whatever comes next.**

"Like, ohmygosh Katie! Isn't Justin like, so cute?" Sadie asked her BFFFL.

"Totally!" Katie replied. The two girls squealed. DJ, sitting right next to them, snuck off to go talk to Geoff.

"DJ, dude!" Geoff said when he saw him.

"We need to pair up Justin and Sadie," DJ said.

"What? NO! Uh, I mean, why?" Owen asked.

"Sadie over there, staring at him and bragging about him-"

"And she's Katie's best friend, so you want to make Katie happy," Geoff finished.

"Uh, sure," DJ said.

"Let's do it!" Geoff said, and went to call over Justin and Sadie.

"Justin, Sadie, let's play a little game," Geoff said.

"Of what?" Justin asked carefully.

"Of seven minutes in heaven!" Geoff said. Justin froze, and Katie and Sadie squealed.

"Stop bird calling!" Eva yelled from the pool. The two BFFFL stopped squealing.

"Ohmygosh Katie! I get to go into the closet with Justin!" Sadie said, and squealed.

"Let's just get this over with," Justin muttered. Justin and Sadie followed Geoff to the closet. Sadie and Justin stepped into the closet, and Geoff closed the door.

"Seven minutes starting…now!"

_Inside a tiny closet with a BFFFL and a male model…_

"Ohmygosh Justin! Do you know how much of an honor it is to be in here with you?" Sadie asked.

"Well, I am a model," Justin replied. Sadie giggled.

"So, Justin, where did you go when me, you, and Katie were searching for the million dollars?" Sadie asked.

"Um, to have some private time," Justin replied.

"But you ended up in Total Drama Action," Sadie reminded him.

"I got caught up in the crowd," Justin lied.

"Oh, okay!" Sadie said. Justin quickly rolled his eyes at the larger BFFFL, for believing a lie like that.

"So, what do you want to do?" Justin asked. Sadie paused, and smiled.

"Explain to me why you lied," Sadie said. Justin froze.

"What? I don't lie," He said quickly.

"I'm seventeen, not stupid. I can tell when a guy lies," Sadie replied.

"Well, you and Katie were having some girl bonding time, and I didn't want to interrupt that. So, I used the excuse to go to the bathroom, and left," Justin explained. Sadie tapped her chin.

"Hmm… I'm not buying it," Sadie said.

"Then what can I do to make you buy it?" Justin asked. Sadie paused, and a smile slowly crept across her face.

"Well, you can kiss me," Sadie said. A horrified expression crossed Justin's face.

"Anything else you can think of?" Justin asked.

"Nope," Sadie said. Justin sighed.

"Keep it quiet, and I'll kiss you," Justin finally said. Sadie squealed, and Justin covered her mouth.

"Quiet!" Justin shouted quietly. Sadie nodded. Justin rolled his eyes, and pecked the BFFFL on the lips. Trying not to squeal, she smiled at the male model.

_Outside the closet with a BFFFL and a male model…_

"You hear anything?" Duncan asked.

"A squeal now and then, but nothing else," Geoff replied. Katie, now by the door, clapped.

"Oh my gosh, yay!" Katie said, and then squealed.

"Hey, Tweedle dum, be quiet!" Duncan said. Katie stuck out her tongue.

"Oh you know you're used to it," She playfully said. The timer went off just then, and Geoff opened the door. Katie ran to the door when Sadie came out. The two walked to the juice bar, Sadie telling Katie everything that happened in the closet.

"So, dude, you and Tweedle idiot?" Duncan asked.

"Don't ask," Justin muttered, and walked off.

**A/N- Finally done! :D**

**Next to choose from:**

**Cody x Sierra**

**Geoff x Lindsay**

**Beth x Owen**

**Vote, read, and review!**

**~Musicstar5**


	8. Cody x Sierra

**A/N- This one was a close one, but alas, you voted for Cody and Sierra. I'll do the second place couple (Geoff and Lindsay) in chapter 10. I have plans for chapter nine already… (:**

**Whoever asked for Duncan and Gwen, I'm putting people in the closet a second time after chapter 11. I'll have that as one of the voting choices.**

**Also, this has nothing to do with this chapter…. I just want to say that I'm a HUGE Nizzy (Noah and Izzy) fan, and I'm happy with the increasement of Nizzy stories on Fanfiction (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/A/WT/R. Otherwise, Cody wouldn't have made Sierra cry ):**

"Coooooooooooooooooody! Coooooooooooooooooody! Cody, Cody, Cody Cody Cody!" Sierra sang. Cody hid under a chair Trent sat in. He currently was succeeding at hiding form Sierra, because she hadn't looked under the chair yet.

"Dude, you know you'll have to come out sooner or later," Trent said.

"Well, I don't have to right now," Cody replied.

"CODY! I just heard you!" Sierra yelled, and ran towards Trent.

"Where's my Cody?" Sierra asked angrily.

"I don't know," Trent replied. Sierra grabbed Trent's arm.

"Where's. My. CODY!" She yelled. Trent pointed to under the chair. Sierra let go of Trent, and moved the chair. Cody was there,

"Um, hey Sierra! I was just, um, searching for my contacts!" Cody lied, and faked-searched the ground.

"You don't have contacts! Now come on silly goose! Let's swim!" Sierra said. She grabbed Cody in a bear hug, and walked to the pool.

Geoff, Duncan, Owen, and DJ had been watching from the corner. Geoff and Duncan were laughing, while Owen and DJ had a smile on their faces.

"Dude, you know what we should do?" Asked Geoff.

"Get some hot dogs?" Owen guessed. Duncan looked at him.

"You know we had hot dogs about an hour ago, right?" Duncan reminded.

"So? They're delicious!" Owen argued.

"No, we're not getting hot dogs. I was talking about putting Cody and Sierra in the closet together!" Geoff said. Duncan and Owen gave Geoff a thumbs up, while DJ looked hesitant.

"Wouldn't we be torturing Cody?" DJ wondered.

"It's seven minutes, not a lifetime," Geoff said. DJ shrugged, and agreed. Geoff went over to the pool, where Sierra and Cody sat. Cody was still in a hug.

"Hey Sierra, Cody! You're the next victim in our game!" Geoff said. Cody looked at Geoff.

"What game?" He asked.

"Seven minutes in heaven," Geoff replied. Sierra squealed, while Cody looked scared.

"Dude, why are you torturing me?" Cody yelled in grief.

"I'm not torturing you. If I was, I'd make it a lifetime," Geoff replied. Sierra squealed louder.

"Please Geoff, make it a lifetime!" Sierra yelled.

"Well, now that you say it-"

"No, no, no!" Cody yelled.

"Cody's right. We need the closet for others," Geoff replied.

"Darnet," Sierra muttered.

"Now, follow me into the closet dude and dudette," Geoff said, and started to walk towards the closet. Sierra and Cody followed. Once they got there, Sierra released Cody, and went into the closet.

"You guys agreed!" Cody asked DJ and Owen.

"Well, duh!" Owen replied.

"Geoff talked me into it. Sorry man," DJ said. Cody sighed, and walked into the closet. Geoff closed the door.

"Seven minutes starting… now!"

_Inside the closet with a techno geek and his stalker…_

"Oh Cody, this is SO romantic! Just you and me, in a small, dark room, all alone," Sierra said, and stroked Cody's chin.

"Um, Sierra, I'd appreciate it if you didn't kiss me," Cody said.

"Okay!" She said, and started to kiss him. Cody pushed her away.

"Sierra!" Cody snapped.

"You never said that I can't kiss you on the lips," Sierra said, a grin on her face.

"I, uh…" Sierra interrupted Cody's words, and started kissing him again. Throughout all of his struggles to be released, he failed. Sierra pulled apart a couple minutes later.

"Oh Cody, you're the BEST!" Sierra said. Cody started to bang on the door.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" He yelled.

_Outside the closet with a techno geek and his stalker…_

"Sorry dude, youhave four minutes!" Geoff yelled back.

_Inside the closet with a techno geek and his stalker…_

"This is going to be a long four minutes," Cody muttered. Sierra threw herself at Cody once again.

_Outside the closet with a techno geek and his stalker…_

"We are torturing him," DJ said.

"Yes, which is the best part," Duncan replied.

"Amen to that brother!" Geoff said, and fist bumped Duncan.

"Where's Owen?" DJ asked. Duncan turned to look at the grill. Owen was there, stuffing himself full of hotdogs.

"Just leave him," Duncan said. Geoff's timer went off. He unlocked the closet door, and Cody was the first to leave.

"Gee, thanks for the help!" Cody said sarcastically, and went to hide from Sierra. Sierra exited from the closet, smiling.

"Thanks for the help guys!" Sierra said unsarcastically.

"Uh, you're welcome?" Geoff said. Sierra ran off.

"COOOOOOOOOOOOOODY!" She yelled. Duncan, DJ, and Geoff looked at each other.

"I have nothing to say," Duncan said.

"Hot dogs anyone?" Owen said once he came back.

**A/N- Ahha, I finished it (: Sorry for the late update. I'm back in school, and I got sidetracked. But, I updated (:**

**Alrighty, R&R!**

**~Musicstar5**


	9. Gwen x Trent

**A/N- Well, ninth chapter, ninth pairing (: I think you can guess who's next…. Gwen x Trent (: Get it, Trent's nine obsession in TDA? XD Also, by request, there's a small mention of another couple in here (:**

**This one's up earlier than they have been lately because for a few days, I have no Internet connection, so I can focus on typing. I'm typing two one-shots and this as of right now (:**

**Also, can I say one more thing? For those of you who have seen up to the London episode, I am totally for the Gwen and Courtney friendship (: BUT, it ended :/ Oh well. HBU? What's ur thought?  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/A/WT/R. If I did… Aww screw this. I just don't own it dammit! (:**

"Hey Trent! Hot dog?" Owen asked, after Duncan, Geoff, and DJ sent him over to offer them to anyone else.

"Um…. No man, I'm cool," Trent replied, after he noticed what Owen had done with the majority of them.

"Your loss man," Owen said, and shoved the hot dogs in his mouth. Trent watched in disgust.

"Ugh, I thought you stopped doing that," Noah said to Owen after he saw the hot dogs in his mouth.

"Blit's belichious!" Owen said, his mouth still full of food.

"Hey Noah! Oh, is big O eating his hot dogs again? I remember doing that, when we were together! Ah, good times," Izzy said.

"She all yours Noah," Owen muttered to him.

"What would make you think that I'd want to date her?" Noah asked.

"Well, it's kind of obvious you liked her all through last season," Owen replied.

"Well, I uh…" Owen covered Noah's mouth, and pushed him towards Izzy. He waved, and turned back to Trent.

"You know, if you ever give them the advice you gave me when I was still with Gwen, all hell would break lose," Trent said. Owen snapped, and a smile went on his face.

"Say Trent, do you want to play a game? Yes? Alright, then follow me!" Owen said, and 'ran' to the closet, Trent awkwardly followed, not sure what was going to happen.

Once Owen got back to where they were back.

"Gwen, Trent, closet," Owen Geoff, Duncan, and DJ were, he went back again.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Trent asked the three there.

"He probably went to get more hot dogs," Duncan replied.

"No, why am I here?" Trent asked. Just then, Owen came back. Gwen followed.

"Jeez Owen!" Gwen snapped once panted.

"Wait, you want Gwen and Trent in the closet together?" Geoff asked. Gwen and Trent looked at each other.  
"No," They both said.

"Nothing personal Sunshine, but Princess is pissed at me. Or she was. Anyways, until she sees you in the closet with someone else, she won't forgive either of us. And Elvis, I know you still like her. So, suck it up, and talk for seven minutes," Duncan said. Gwen and Trent looked at Duncan, then at each other.

"Fine," They said. Geoff opened the door, and the two stepped in. Then, he shut the door.

"Seven minutes starting… now!"

Inside the closet with two awkward past lovers…

"Well, this is freaky," Trent said.

"I agree with you there," Gwen replied. The two sat in an awkward silence.

"So… you want to talk?" Gwen asked after a minute.

"Sure," Trent replied.

"So, about the second season… although I kind of explained it, I just want to apologize again," Gwen said.

"It's cool. Actually, it's kind of my fault. My dad always jumps to conclusions, and I guess I got that trait from him," Trent explained.

"Oh. Speaking of your dad, is he still making you be an accountant?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah. But I'm doing the same thing I always do…. Ignore him," Trent said. Gwen chuckled.

"So, are we done for good?" Trent asked. Gwen paused.

"I guess. But are we still friends?" Gwen asked.

"The best," Trent said. Gwen smiled at him.

"I have one more question," Gwen said.

"Ask away," Trent replied.

"Can we have a goodbye kiss?" Gwen asked. Trent paused, and then leaned in. Gwen did the same. Their lips met for about ten seconds, and then it ended.

"Alright, just friends," Trent said. Gwen smiled at him.

"Well, just friends for right now. Maybe when we get off of this show for good, we can be a little more than just friends?" Gwen suggested.

"Hmm…. Let's do it," Trent said. Gwen smiled, and leaned on Trent.

_Outside the closet with two awkward past lovers…_

"Owen dude, good call on putting them in the closet together," Geoff said.

"Well, I knew that Trent and Gwen hadn't been in the closet yet, so why not just put them together?" Owen explained.

"Well, do you think they hooked up again?" DJ asked.

"Well, we'll find out," Duncan replied. Geoff's timer went off, and he opened the door, Gwen and Trent walked out, his arm around her.

"Did you too hook up?" Owen asked.

"Yes and no," Gwen replied. The two walked off.

"Wait, what?" Asked Geoff.

"As in, they hooked up, and they didn't," DJ replied.

"Dude, I think we understood that part," Duncan said.

Trent and Gwen got away from the closet, and sat in two chairs at the end of the pool.

"So, who do you think will be next in there?" Gwen asked.

"Who knows. Maybe- hey, look!" Trent said, and pointed to the corner.

"Is that…?" Gwen asked. Trent nodded. What they saw in the corner was Izzy and Noah together, making out.

"Well then. You want to go to the juice bar?" Trent asked. Gwen nodded, and the two left.

A/N- And I'm done! Hawkfire11, there's your little couple mentioning request (:

**I'm doing Geoff x Lindsay next, so no need to vote! You can start voting again in chapter 11 (: Oh yeah, I'll start doing repeats of character's in the closet again in that chapter too! R&R (:**

**~Musicstar5**


	10. Geoff x Lindsay

**A/N- I'm baaaaaaaack (: School is now in session for me, so updates/stories/one-shots will be slower :/ SO, anyways, here's the next pairing… GeoffxLindsay (: This is going to be just above the T mark, for your warning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/A/WT/R. Otherwise, I'd make a couple fanon couples happen (:**

**BTW, if this is kinda bad, I'm currently listening to a Hannah Montana song on repeat… I don't like her music, but this song's the exception. It's called 'Been here all along.' Go to youtube and search it (:**

"Geoff, don't you think you should be in the closet?" Asked Duncan.

"Well, I'm kind of running the game. Besides, Bridge has already been in the closet," Geoff replied.

"Well, maybe we'll put you with another blond, like-"

"Hi Darryl, DQ, and Greg!" Lindsay said, coming up and interrupting Duncan.

"Well, speaking of blondes… How would you like to play 'Seven minutes in heaven' with Geoff?" Duncan asked.

"First off, it's called the kissing game! And second off, who's Geoff?" Lindsay asked. Owen, DJ, and Duncan slapped their heads.

"Yeah, who's Geoff?" Geoff tried.

"Lindsay, Greg is Geoff's middle name," Duncan said.

"Oh, thanks Damon! So, Geoff, let's go play the kissing game!" Lindsay said, and ran into the closet.

"Dude! That's not my girlfriend!" Geoff snapped.

"Who cares? She's a hot blonde. Be lucky," Duncan replied.

"Oh, and Bridgette's not hot?" Geoff asked, anger in his voice.

"Well, nothing personal to her," Duncan said. Geoff punched Duncan in the arm, gave DJ the timer, and went into the closet.

"Seven minutes starting… now!"

_Inside the closet with two blondes…_

"Hey Greg," Lindsay said.

"Geoff. It's Geoff," Geoff muttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry George," She said, and giggled. Geoff rolled his eyes, but flashed a smile at the blonde.

"So, Lindsay, does Tyler know you're in here?" Geoff asked.

"No, but he doesn't have to," Lindsay purred.

"Lindsay, what are you thinking?" Geoff asked nervously.

"Well, this is the kissing game. The main rule… no one has to know anything that happened in here," Lindsay replied, her normal, preppy, cheery voice gone.

"Well, uh, I guess you're right…?" Geoff said.

"Geoffy, don't be nervous," Lindsay said, and pecked his lips.

"Lindsay-"

"Hush Geoff," Lindsay quietly commanded, and kissed him. Geoff tried his best to not get absorbed into the blonde.

"Linds," He said after he pushed her off.

"Am I doing something wrong?" She asked.

"I have a girlfriend," Geoff said.

"I know. But what she doesn't know won't hurt her," Lindsay said. Geoff paused.

"I guess since you're not telling Tyler, I won't tell Bridge," Geoff said, clearly hesitant. He shrugged off the feeling as much as he could.

"Good. Remember, this is just between us," Lindsay said. She threw herself into Geoff's arms. Geoff ran his hands around her lower back, and the two kissed.

**(If you do not like stories with inappropriate scenes, scroll down until you see something else bold.)**

Lindsay ran her hands up and down Geoff's chest a few times, before going out of the chest range.

Geoff had been a tad been nervous still, but he still decided to continue his make-out session. He had noticed Lindsay was being a little inappropriate, and wasn't a huge fan of it. But he knew that everything in the closet was a game and a secret, so he decided to test Lindsay at her own game.

Geoff took his right hand off of her back, and it his hand went up to her shoulder. He nervously made his hand slide down below her shoulder, to her chest.

Lindsay had figured out what he had been doing, and she had decided to play back. One of her hands undid the zipper to his pants, followed by the button.

Geoff knew what Lindsay was up to. He quickly shrugged her off.

"Linds, we only have seven minutes in here, and it's almost up. Are you really considering taking my pants off?" Geoff asked.

"Well, kinda," Lindsay replied. Geoff stood up, and zipped his pants.

**(Okay, now be glad to real more if you stopped.)**

"Maybe we could do it another time," Lindsay said. Geoff paused.

"As long as it's a secret. If it is, then I'll consider it," Geoff replied. Lindsay clapped.

"You know Geoff, if you had more experience, you would've won," Lindsay teased.

_Outside the closet with two blondes…_

"So, do you wonder if they scored?" Owen asked.

"It's Lindsay. Do you really expect for him to NOT score?" Duncan replied.

"Well, Geoff was kind of nervous about going in there with her," DJ noted.

"He probably got over that," Duncan said. The timer went off, and Duncan went to open the door. Geoff and Lindsay walked out.

"So, see you around Geoff!" Lindsay said, and walked off. Geoff looked at Duncan, Owen, and DJ.

"You TOTALLY scored man," Duncan said.

"No, we just talked. She didn't want to, but that's all we did," Geoff replied.

"Yea, because talking is definitely how she remembered your name," Duncan said.

"Leave the sarcasm to Noah man. And besides, in our little conversation, I reminded her my name about a million times," Geoff said.

"Mmhm, whatever man," Duncan said.

**A/N- Darn school. It made me get my update up later :/**

**Here's a little spoiler for you. This will happen later in the story… Bridgette will find out Geoff and Lindsay were in the closet together, and Geoff agreeing to Lindsay's little offer… :P**

**I think this chapter was a new writing style for me…. You know, with the whole Geoff/Lindsay thing. The part which some of you didn't read. Hmm… I think I'll do more writing like that in the future (:**

**Well… I think I'll let you guys vote this time (:**

**Duncan/Gwen (SO…. MANY…. REQUESTS…. AHHH!)**

**Duncan/Katie (What? I like this pairing. If it loses, I'll probably do a chapter for it later.)**

**Duncan/Beth (I don't know. Not my fave O_o)**

**So, for all I know, Duncan WILL be in the closet next. With what girl? YOU DECIDE! Haha (: Read, review, and votee!**

**~Musicstar5**


	11. Gwen x Duncan

**A/N- Well, uh…. Wow guys. Thanks for all the reviews! I made the 1OO mark (111 reviews… how odd XD) for the first time. Before this, my top-reviewed story was 'Messing With Air' which had 39 O_O thxx again guys!**

**Well, to all the Duncan/Gwen dislikers… PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER OR FLAME ME. Yes, they won. Which means I'll have a Duncan/Katie one later (:**

**Also, FYI, if you look at my userpage, go down to the part where it says 'My stories.' Scroll down a little more, to where it says 'In the makings/coming soon.' The first one you'll see under that category is this story. Go there for the progress of it. It'll either say 'Waiting for the votes for chapter blah blah blah,' or 'Currently writing chapter blah blah blah. Anyways… here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/A/WT/R. Fishcakes!**

"Dude, something happened in there between you and Lindsay. I bet it," Duncan said to Geoff.

"What? No, nothing happened. Why would anything happen?" Geoff said, all jittery.

"Then tell me why you're acting like you just had 26 cups of coffee?" **[1] **Duncan joked.

"Okay, you're going into the closet next, so you can shut up!" Geoff snapped.

"Dude, Courtney just forgave me. I don't need to be in the closet with anyone, especially Gwen. Do you know how mad Courtney will be?" Duncan said.

"Well, I never considered you being in the closet with Gwen, but if you say so…" Geoff said.

"Dude!" Duncan snapped.

"Hey Gwen! You're in the closet!" Geoff yelled. Gwen, who sat with Trent and Leshawna by the pool, looked over.

"I was just in about twenty minutes ago, remember?" Gwen reminded.

"Who cares? You're in again," Geoff said. Gwen sighed.

"With who?" She asked.

"Duncan," Geoff replied. Courtney had heard Geoff's response, and marched over to him.

"EXCUSE ME? She is NOT going into that closet with Duncan!" Courtney snapped.

"I'm not happy about this either princess. But Geoff got all buggy about what happened between him and Lindsay in the closet, and I had to tease him," Duncan replied. Bridgette had heard Duncan, and also marched over.

"Geoff? Did something happen between you and Lindsay?" Bridgette asked.

"No babe! Why would something happen? I'm dating you. I'm loyal to you babe," Geoff said, and kissed Bridgette. She shrugged him off.

"Then tell me, why do you taste like guilt?" Bridgette joked.

"What? I don't!" Geoff said.

"Babe, I was teasing. Now, after you little game is over, I'll be by the juice bar," Bridgette said, and walked off.

"Hello! Gwen is NOT going into the closet with Duncan!" Courtney yelled again.

"Courtney, nothing will happen in there. I swear," Gwen said. Courtney sighed.

"Fine," She snapped. Geoff opened the door, and Gwen and Duncan walked in.

"Seven minutes starting… now!"

_Inside the closet with two people with dyed hair…_

"So…" Gwen said.

"So…" Duncan mimicked.

"Did you just copy me?" Gwen asked.

"No sunshine, I mimicked you. There's a difference between the two," Duncan said.

"Mimicking is just as worse," Gwen joked.

"Mimicking is fun," Duncan replied. Gwen laughed.

"How's the bitchy CIT?" Gwen asked.

"Well, bitchy," Duncan replied.

"Why did I even ask?" Gwen joked.

"Well, you asked because you're small-talking me," Duncan said.

"It was a rhetorical question," Gwen said.

"You know, you sound just like Chris, when he told Owen that in New York," Duncan noted.

"First off, I do not sound like Chris. And second, you watched that episode?" Gwen asked, her voice sounding surprised.

"Well, I've watched every episode before I was put back into the game. Oh, and by the way, nice mistake in Newfoundland," Duncan teased.

"Which one? The confessional? It was a slip of the tongue," Gwen said.

"No, it was a slip of the mind. Believe me, I've done that before," Duncan said.

"Oh, bite me," Gwen said. Duncan grabbed Gwen's hand, and bit it. She quickly drew it away, and looked at Duncan.

"What? You said to bite you. And your hand was the second thing that came to mind," Duncan said.

"And what was the first?" Gwen asked. Duncan's face turned red. He was lucky Gwen hadn't seen it.

"Let's not go there," He replied.

_Outside the closet with two people with dyed hair…_

Courtney had an ear on the door, listening to their conversation. Geoff, DJ, and Owen stood back, watching her. She withdrew her ear.

"He bit her!" Courtney said in disbelief.

"Oh, sounds like someone's a secret vampire!" Geoff joked.

"You idiot, he bit her hand!" Courtney yelled.

"Then why are you making such a big deal out of it?" DJ asked.

"Duncan's mouth came in contact with her body!" Courtney snapped. Owen laughed. "What?"

"The way you said that sounded… funny!" Owen said, and laughed more.

"Pervert," Courtney muttered. Geoff's timer went off, and he opened the door. Duncan and Gwen stepped out. Courtney pulled Duncan's ear.

"You have got some explaining to do," Courtney snapped.

"Ow, ow, ow," Duncan said.

"What's with her, and what's with him?" Gwen asked, directing the her to Courtney and the him to Owen, who was still laughing.

"It's a long story bra," Geoff said.

**A/N- I succeed! I got this up the second day after the last chapter was posted! I WIN! :D Ahha, I made SUCH a huge deal out of that XD**

**At the vampire part, I had something else, but I changed it. It sounded to, um... yea.**

**On yeah, the one in the beginning...**

**[1]- You've gotta love the Drake and Josh reference (:  
**

**Sadly, the 1OOth reviewer was anonymous. I was going to have them choose the next pairing. But, here are your choices…**

**DJ/Bridgette**

**Katie/Tyler**

**Alejandro/Heather**

**Read, review, and vote!**

**~Musicstar5**


	12. Alejandro x Heather

**A/N- Ello again (: Okay, first off, I got a couple of reviews that I want to answer from the last chapter. For those of you who were mad that Duncan and Gwen didn't kiss in the closet, here's why: I am a HUGE Trent and Gwen supporter. And I really didn't want Duncan and Gwen to kiss, so I didn't. It's my story, so I will do what I want with it (:**

**Who saw the finale! Holy shit, (sorry for meh language XXD) the very end was creepy, the robot part. I felt so bad for Alejandro. When Cody kept on calling Alejandro 'Al,' I laughed so hard XDD Anyone else think Noah's hair was shamazing? (:**

**Anywho, the winner is… Alejandro and Heather! Well, with the majority of the votes. Hmm… I might do a DJ/Bridgette chapter. Second place baby (: Here's the chapter (:  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/A/WT/R. Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilygoat (:**

"So, how about you say we get our runner up and winner in here?" Geoff said. DJ, Duncan, Owen, and Geoff exchanged agreeing smiles, and DJ and Duncan went off.

DJ went to find Heather, since he really didn't want to see Alejandro. After Alejandro had tricked DJ into thinking his animal curse was over, the two weren't really on good terms. But then again, Heather had also tried to trick him into creating an alliance.

"Heather!" DJ yelled. Heather, who was tanning, looked at DJ.

"Leave me alone. I lost the million to Zeke, and he burnt it in lava. Do you know how fast I'd be off of this island if I had the million? But oh no. Stupid Ezekiel had to burn it! And after all of that, I had to go into a closet with HAROLD!" Heather ranted.

"Well, uh, I was going to say that you're in the closet again," DJ said. Heather lifted up her sunglasses.

"With who? If it's Harold, then hell no," Heather said.

"No, it's not Harold," DJ said. Heather shrugged, and followed DJ.

Duncan went to find Alejandro. Just like DJ and Alejandro, Duncan and Alejandro weren't on the best terms either. In fact, Alejandro was the last person he wanted to talk to. But he DID want to see him and Heather in the closet together…

"Al!" Duncan yelled. Alejandro looked up form the pool. He was impressing Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, and Courtney.

"Dun, what do you need?" Alejandro asked.

"First off, what the hell is 'Dun'?" Duncan asked.

"You call me Al, I call you Dun," Alejandro replied.

"Oh. Well, you need to follow me. You're going to play Seven Minutes in heaven," Duncan said.

"No, the kissing game! And it's enjoyable. Ask Geoff," Lindsay said. An awkward moment of silence passed before Alejandro followed Duncan.

Once they got there, Heather and DJ had already been there. Alejandro and Heather saw each other, and Heather shuddered.

"No way!" Heather snapped.

"I'll do it," Alejandro said, and walked into the closet. Before he got there, he stopped by Heather.

"Chicken," He muttered, and stepped in. Heather screamed, and went after Alejandro. Geoff quickly closed the door.

"Seven minutes starting… now!

_Inside the closet with two antagonists…_

"You! You made my day WORSE! Thanks a lot!" Heather yelled.

"Well, do you think I want to be in here either?" Alejandro said.

"Then why did you AGREE!" Heather snapped.

"Well, I am not chicken. I accept any dare," Alejandro replied.

"Well, you might not be chicken, but your last name translates into dead donkey," Heather joked. Alejandro glared at her.

"At least I was not locked into a bathroom after Owen went," Alejandro said. Heather glared at him.

"So? I haven't been burnt by lava," Heather said.

"And that happened after I kissed you, bad luck charm," Alejandro said.

"And I kicked you in the kiwi's too. I might be a bad luck charm, but it's just for you," Heather said.

"Then tell me, why did you blush on top of that volcano? And how about when you invited me into first class after that challenge you won? Also, how about when you started to fall for that kiss?" Alejandro said.

"I blushed because it was hot. I invited you because Cody was high off of candy, and Sierra's insane. I did not fall for that kiss either," Heather explained.

"So let me get this straight. If I dared you to kiss me right now, you wouldn't do it?" Alejandro asked. Heather froze.

"I, uh, why would I? I hate you!" Heather objected.

"You're just like Courtney. You're uptight. Now I know how Duncan felt after Courtney refused to kiss him," Alejandro said. Heather glared at Alejandro, and clenched her fist.

"I am NOT like Courtney! I can be edgy! I can prove it!" Heather snapped, and pulled Alejandro into a kiss. Alejandro, taken by surprise, accepted the kiss. Pretty soon, the two were both involved into a kiss. At that moment, Heather wasn't sure if she kissed Alejandro just to prove something.

_Outside the closet with two antagonists…_

"So, Geoff, are you going to tell me what you and Lindsay did in the closet yet?" Duncan asked.

"We did nothing!" Geoff snapped.

"Mmhm, then tell me why Lindsay told me to ask you that the game was great when I went to get Al," Duncan said.

"Who knows," Geoff said. The timer went off, and DJ opened the door. He quickly shut it.

"What?" Owen asked.

"Well, Alejandro and Heather were kind of making out, and I didn't want to interrupt it," DJ admitted.

"Who cares? Time's up!" Owen said. He opened the door. Heather and Alejandro stopped making out.

"Owen!" the two snapped.

"Time's up!" Owen yelled. Alejandro and Heather left the closet, walking next to each other. Once they were at the pool, Lindsay came up.

"Hey Geoff, can I talk to you in private?" Lindsay asked. Geoff, knowing what she really wanted, froze. Lindsay looked at Geoff with puppy dog eyes, her bright blue eyes getting brighter.

"Sure, why not dudette?" Geoff replied. He handed his timer to DJ, and followed Lindsay.

**A/N- Cliffhanger chapter, oooooohhhhhhhh XDD**

**Once again, I apologize about the non-existing kiss in the Duncan/Gwen chapter. And the anonymous reviewer who yelled at me, saying that the chapter was fucked, don't read my story then (:**

**No vote next chapter. If you read the top, you know who I'm doing next… (:**

**Featured song... AKA, the song I was listening to while writing this chapter- Courage by Orianthi FT. Lacey Mosley of Flyleaf (:  
**

**~Musicstar5**


	13. Bridgette x DJ

**A/N- I shall do Bridgette/DJ (: I told you I'd do it (: This chapter will be just a tad bit longer than usual, since a little outside-the-closet drama will be at the end… some of you predicted it would happen, and I applaud you. *Applauds***

**Anywho, here is thy new chapter!**

**BTW, check out my new story, Supernatural Findings (: Just go to meh profile, and it's on there. Some pairings that were in this story will be mentioned (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/A/WT/R. And I am pissed about it xP**

"Hey, where did Geoff go?" Bridgette asked the three guys who stood by the door. DJ and Owen looked at each other.

"I don't know," DJ replied. Duncan smirked.

"He went to get lucky with Lindsay," Duncan said. DJ and Owen glared at him.

"Excuse me?" Bridgette asked angrily.

"Whoops, did I say that? I meant that he went to go get water. And it's your turn in the closet Malibu," Duncan said.

"With who?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, if you want to make things interesting, I'm putting you in with DJ," Duncan said. DJ and Bridgette looked at each other.

"I have a BOYFRIEND, remember? I don't want to go into the closet with anyone else. Nothing personal DJ," Bridgette said, and patted the gentle giant's shoulder.

"Well, you aren't going to have one much longer," Duncan muttered.

"Okay, what do you mean? Where's my Geoffy-poo?" Bridgette asked.

"Geoffy-poo?" Owen asked.

"Just answer the question!" Bridgette snapped, annoyed.

"Well, he's probably in Lindsay's' bedroom right about now. But you're also in the closet, and so is DJ. Get a move on," Duncan said, and pushed the two into the closet. He closed the door.

"Seven minutes starting… now!"

_Inside the closet with two vegans…_

"So, DJ, would you mind telling me where Geoff is?" Bridgette asked.

"I really don't know," DJ lied. Bridgette smirked.

"I know that you're lying. I can prove it. I can call up Momma right now," Bridgette said.

"Uh, how did you get her number?" DJ asked.

"Through Cody," Bridgette replied.

"And how did he get her number?" DJ asked.

"That is what I don't know. He never told me. But remember, I have a cell phone in my pocket, and I can call up Momma. I'll tell her you're lying," Bridgette said.

"You wouldn't," DJ said.

"Watch me." Bridgette said, and started dialing numbers into a phone. DJ watched in horror.

"FINE! I'll tell you!" DJ yelled. Bridgette put the phone away.

"You can tell me now," Bridgette said. DJ paused, not really sure how to tell her. He did the first thing that came to mind, which was kiss Bridgette. Bridgette pushed him off.

"DJ!" Bridgette snapped.

"Sorry! I got nervous!" DJ said.

"You know, you're a pretty good kisser. I, um, I mean, tell me my Geoffy-poo is." Bridgette said.

"Well…. Wait, you think I'm a good kisser?" DJ asked.

"That kind of slipped out. But yeah, I think you just need a little more experience," Bridgette said.

"Well, thanks. Now, anyways… Lindsay came up to Geoff after we let Alejandro and Heather out of the closet. She asked him if they can talk privately. Geoff looked nervous for some reason. Lindsay gave him a seductive glare-"

"DJ!" Bridgette snapped.

"It true! It was seductive! And Geoff fell for it. But really, I don't think they're talking," DJ said.

"You have GOT to be kidding me," Bridgette said, and ran a hand through her hair. DJ put a hand on her cheek.

"Whatever the outcome is, everything will turn out alright. I can bet it." DJ said. Bridgette smiled.

"You know, I think that's why you're a good friend. And just for telling me the truth and making me feel better, I'm giving you kissing lessons," Bridgette said.

"You can give me lesson one, but I already promised Katie that she could give me kissing lessons," DJ said.

"Oh. I'll give you a lesson another time. I bet time's almost up," Bridgette said.

_Outside the closet with two vegans…_

"Duncan, do you want a hot dog?" Owen asked.

"Dude, you've already had a million hot dogs," Duncan said.

"So? Whoever makes the hot dogs make them good," Owen said.

"Yeah, but hot dogs put on the extra pounds," Duncan joked.

"Wait, did you just call me fat?" Owen asked.

"You? Fat? No way man. You've just got some extra, um, stuffing," Duncan replied. The timer went off right after that, and Duncan opened the door. Bridgette and DJ walked out. Bridgette slapped Duncan, grabbed DJ's wrist, and pulled him towards Playa de Losers.

The two went into the Playa de Losers building, where everyone slept. Bridgette walked her way into Geoff's room. It was empty. She then walked to Lindsay's room. The door was unlocked, and she walked in. Geoff was on top of Lindsay. Geoff was missing his shirt, and Lindsay was missing her skirt and headband.

"Can someone tell me what is going on?" Bridgette asked. Geoff got up, and threw his shirt back on.

"Bridge, it's not what it looks like," Geoff said.

"I don't want to hear it from you. Look, until I even THINK about forgiving you, it's over," Bridgette said. She walked out. DJ glared at Geoff for a second, and then went after Bridgette.

"I thought you said you locked the door," Lindsay said.

Bridgette went back outside. DJ tried to catch up with her, but Bridgette walked faster. She jumped into the pool, and swam to the corner. DJ went to where she was.

"Bridge, it's not the end of the world," DJ said.

"You've never been cheated on," Bridgette muttered.

"Well, that's because I've never had a girlfriend," DJ said.

"Oh, that's right. Sorry," Bridgette said.

"It's cool. I'm going to get back to the guys. Yell for me if you need me," DJ said. He gave Bridgette a smile, and started to walk off.

"Hey DJ!" Bridgette called. He turned around. "When Geoff gets back, kick his ass," Bridgette requested. DJ chuckled, and walked away.

**A/N- Yes, I did make Bridgette and Geoff break up. But is it going to be permanent? I'll figure that out later.! (:**

**I'm going to let you guys vote for the next GUY in the closet. By request, Leshawna will be the next girl in the closet. Here are your choices…**

**Leshawna/Harold (You've gotta love the old cannon pairings :P)**

**Leshawna/Cody (People have asked for that one. It'll be hard to write, but I'll do it.)**

**Leshawna/Justin (I don't know if this one would be more 'interesting' than when he was in with Sadie XDD)**

**R&R+V! (Read and review plus vote!)**

**~Musicstar5**


	14. Leshawna x Harold

**A/N- Leshawna and Harold won (: It'll be a 'booyah' chapter (: Slower updates. I have school, plus a couple stories/oneshots I'm working on (:**

**Reviewer questions... answered!**

**Racin'Mason24: I promise, I'll make Gwen and Cody an option in the next few chapters (:**

**Hawkfire111: Nizzy will not be featured in this chapter, since it doesn't exactly fit in with the theme of the chapter. But I will be sure to mention them in the next few chapters (:**

**That's it (: If u want me to answer questions you have about this story, just review them, and I'll be glad to answer them (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI/A/WT/R. What I do own…. Damn, I can't think of anything :P**

"So, how did Malibu handle it?" Duncan asked DJ as soon as he returned.

"Well, not well. She found them, um, connecting in Lindsay's room," DJ replied.

"And were you being a good person?" Duncan teased. DJ glared at him, until Harold came up to the three guys.

"Run off Dorkus," Duncan said.

"Not until you give me another turn in the closet. I'm quite good with the ladies," Harold said. Duncan, Owen, and DJ paused, and then laughed.

"You? Yeah right Doris!" Duncan said, after he stopped laughing.

"Alright, put me in with Leshawna!" Harold said. The three stopped laughing.

"Seriously?" Duncan asked. Harold nodded. "Well, I'm not a huge fan of Leshawna at the moment, so why not?" Duncan said, and went to get Leshawna.

"Booyah!" Harold said.

Duncan went to go get Leshawna. She sat next to Gwen and Trent by the juice bar.

"Hey Leshawna!" Duncan called. Leshawna looked over at Duncan.

"What?" She asked.

"Come with me. Doris has a present for you, and you're going to love it," Duncan said.

"You stop hatin' on Harold. Sure, he might be weird, but he's my sugar. And you don't dare mess with my sugar!" Leshawna snapped. Duncan held up his hand.

"Jeez, just follow me," Duncan said. Leshawna shrugged at Gwen and Trent, and got up. Gwen and Trent looked at each other.

"I think Duncan was right," Gwen said.

Duncan and Leshawna got to the closet door. Leshawna stopped when she saw Harold standing outside the closet door.

"I take It you're going to lock me in there with sugar?" Leshawna guessed.

"Oh yeah!" Owen cheered.

"See? Now what did I tell you?" Duncan said.

"What did you tell her?" Harold asked.

"Well-"

"Shut it punky," Leshawna snapped. Harold walked into the closet, and Leshawna followed unhappily.

"Seven minutes starting…now!"

_Inside the closet with Miss Bootylicious and Mr. Geekazoid…_

"So, Leshawna-"

"No," Leshawna said, not letting Harold finish his question.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask!" Harold said.

"You were going to ask for a make-out session sugar," Leshawna said. Harold snapped.

"But why?" He whined.

"I only want to be friends Harold. Understand that," Leshawna said.

"But-"

"Don't push it string bean," Leshawna warned.

"But-"

"LISTEN TO THE GIRL!" Leshawna snapped.

"Fine m'lady," Harold said. Leshawna slapped her head.

"Duncan was right," She muttered.

"About what?" Harold asked, overhearing Leshawna.

"Nothing sugar. Nothing really important," Leshawna replied.

"But I want to know what he said! If he said anything bad, I'll kick his butt!" Harold threatened. Leshawna started to laugh. "What?"

"Um, nothing sugar!" Leshawna said again.

"Please tell me what Duncan said?" Harold asked.

"Well, he told me that I wouldn't like it in here with you," Leshawna admitted. Harold looked at Leshawna, stunned.

"You agreed with him too?" Harold asked, his voice turning from surprised to angry. Leshawna shrugged.

"Well, I knew you were going to try and pull a move on me. I want to be friends Harold," Leshawna said.

"Well, what were you laughing about?" Harold asked.

"That, you don't need to know about," Leshawna replied.

"But I want to know!" Harold snapped.

"Well, I was laughing about… wait, weren't you in here already?" Leshawna asked, hoping to change the conversation.

"Yup, with Heather. I scored, big time!" Harold said. Leshawna laughed.

"Remind me to tease Heather," Leshawna said.

_Outside the closet with Miss Bootylicious and Mr. Geekazoid…_

"Dude, where's Geoff?" DJ asked.

"Probably still scoring with Lindsay," Duncan replied.

"He saw Bridgette's heart get broken. Why would he still be in there with Lindsay?" DJ wondered.

"It's Geoff, remember?" Duncan said., as the timer went off. He opened the door, and Harold and Leshawna exited. Harold walked off, and Leshawna stopped in front of Duncan.

"You were right. It was hell in there Punky," Leshawna said, and then walked back to Trent and Gwen.

**A/N- Sorry for the later update. School's keeping meh busy :/**

**I got asked to have Tyler in the closet next. With who, you choose! Although, for one of my options, I know who will win…**

**Tyler/Lindsay**

**Tyler/Katie**

**Tyler/Izzy (I dunno :P)**

**Featured Music (music I listened to while writing this chapter) : Pyramid by Charice FT. Iyaz, Like a Virgin by the Glee cast, and Fully alive by Flyleaf.**

**R&R+V!**

**~Musicstar5**


	15. Tyler x Izzy

**A/N- Sorry for the late-ish update. School is hell :P Anywho... I was wrong (gasps.)! I thought Tyler/Lindsay would win, but I was wrong. Tyler and Izzy won O_o By request, Cody and Gwen will be next in the closet (: While on the topic of requests… this story is winding down, so no more requests please. Just go with what options I put at the bottom. I have three requests, so there is going to be three chapters with no requests.! Anymore requests in the reviews will NOT be listened to. Sorry!**

**I will add some Tyler/Geoff/Lindsay drama, just for the hell of it (:**

**BTW, I think people anonymously reviewed more than once, because I checked my email, which says the reviews, and the times were real close. Please don't do that (:**

**Another BTW, I have the final chapter count. Look at my page, under the 'in the makings' section (: So, here's Tyler/Izzy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/A/WT/R.**

About five minutes after Leshawna and Harold came out of the closet, Geoff returned.

"So, did you go all the way?" Duncan joked.

"I can't say. Where's Bridgette?" Geoff asked.

"Crying by the pool," DJ replied. He had an angry expression on his face.

"Dude, I feel like crap now!" Geoff said.

"You should! You cheated on her, and it broke her heart! You yelled at her when she kissed Alejandro BY MISTAKE, and you cheated on her!" DJ said.

"I already feel like a shmuck dude! Let's just get someone else in the closet," Geoff said. The four guys paused.

"Who are we going to put in there?" Owen asked. Duncan snapped.

"Miss Looney tune herself, and… Mr. Jock fail," Duncan said.

"Wait, we're putting Izzy and Tyler in together?" Owen asked.

"Yup. Izzy broke up with you, and Tyler's girlfriend hooked up with Geoff," Duncan said. Geoff glared at Duncan.

"Fine. I'll go get Tyler, and DJ can go get Izzy," Geoff said.

"Isn't that-" Owen's sentence never came out, since Duncan covered his mouth.

"Let Geoff look for Tyler," Duncan said. Geoff and DJ went off, and Duncan uncovered Tyler's mouth.

"Let's have some fun dude. Tyler is Lindsay's girlfriend, and it'll be hilarious when Tyler finds out about Geoff's little thing with Lindsay," Duncan said. Owen shrugged.

Geoff went to get Tyler. As he was walking, Lindsay came up to him.

"Hey Geoff!" She said.

"Hey Linds," Geoff replied.

"So, about what we did, and Bailey seeing-"

"Bridgette. It's Bridgette. And…" Geoff paused, and then sighed. "Don't worry about it. She'll get over the little hookup," Geoff replied.

"Excuse me?" Tyler yelled. Geoff and Lindsay looked in front of them, and an angry Tyler glared at them.

"Hey Taylor!" Lindsay said.

"Tyler," Tyler said.

"Oh, right," Lindsay said.

"Now, what was that about hooking up with MY girlfriend!" Tyler snapped.

"Um, it isn't what you think-"

"Well, then explain, because what I am thinking better be wrong!" Tyler yelled.

"I need a miracle here," Geoff muttered. Just then, a Frisbee hit Tyler in the back of his head, making him pass out.

"Well, that was lucky," Geoff said. He turned to Lindsay. "Help me carry Tyler to the closet." Geoff and Lindsay carried Tyler to the closet.

DJ went to get Izzy. She was hanging out with Eva and Noah. DJ went up to the three.

"I'm going to borrow Izzy for a few minutes," DJ said.

"Alright! Where are we going! Oh, let's go to Wal-Mart!" Izzy said.

"No Izzy. We're going to the closet," DJ said.

"Oh, me and you?" Asked Izzy.

"No, you and Tyler," DJ replied. Izzy paused, and rubbed her hands together.

"This is going to be FUN!" Izzy said, and ran to the closet. DJ followed. Eva and Noah looked at each other.

"Well… can she define fun?" Noah asked. Eva playfully punched Noah. He grabbed his arm.

Izzy and DJ got to the closet first. Geoff, Lindsay, and an unconscious Tyler were right after them. Izzy went in first, and Geoff and Lindsay threw Tyler in. They closed the door, and Geoff got out his timer.

"Seven minutes starting… now!"

_Inside the closet with a lunatic and a sports failure… _

After getting thrown into the closet, Tyler was conscious again. The first thing he saw was Izzy. He screamed, and then sat up.

"Hey Tyler!" Izzy said.

"Where am I?" Tyler asked.

"Well, you are in a closet, with ME!" Izzy cheered. Tyler widened his eyes.

"Crap," He muttered.

"So, Tyler! Have you ever heard the song 'Your love is my drug' by Kesha?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah… why?" Tyler asked.

"Do you know what my favorite line in the song is?" Izzy asked.

"No…" Tyler said.

"Do you want to have a slumber party in my basement? The best line in that song! Oh, peaking of that, we're in a closet, which is like a basement," Izzy said.

"Izzy, I have a girlfriend," Tyler said.

"I know! But haven't you ever thought of having a slumber party with me?" Izzy asked.

"No…?" Tyler replied slowly.

"Well, you should! It's fun having a slumber party with me! Just ask Owen, or Noah, or Eva!" Izzy said.

"Um… ew?" Tyler said. Izzy slapped him. "Hey!"

"I didn't mean it like that! How much dirt is inside your mind?" Izzy asked.

"None," Tyler replied.

"Okay, how many Playboy's have you read in your life?" Izzy asked. Tyler stayed silent. "Exactamundo!"

"Izzy, I've read PLENTY of Playboys. But really, every teenager's mind has… um, dirt in it," Tyler said.

"Um, I guess you're right!" Izzy cheered. Tyler sighed.

_Outside the closet with a lunatic and a sports failure…_

Duncan, Owen, DJ, and Lindsay heard Izzy's outbursts from outside the closet door. Duncan was already laughing, Owen had food in his mouth, and Geoff's focus was on Lindsay. The timer finally went off, and Geoff went to open the door. Izzy ran out, laughing. Tyler cane out, wide-eyed. He glared at the five by the closet.

"NEVER put me in there with her again," Tyler said, and walked off.

Izzy went back to hang out with Noah and Eva. Once she got there, she sat down next to Noah.

"You know, you were SO much better in the closet!" Izzy said. Noah smirked.

**A/N- Itsy bitsy Nizzy moment at the end for Hawkfire111 (:**

**Featured Music (Songs I've listened to while writing this chapter) : I write Sins, not Tragedies- Panic! At the disco, Telephone- Glee, Your love is my drug- Ke$ha**

**R&R+V!**

**~Musicstar5**


	16. Cody x Gwen

**A/N- *Computer thrown at meh* I probably deserved that. Sorry for the late update. I couldn't think of how to start the chapter, and yupp. Also, I went on vacation. Can anyone tell me how it's possible to get a sunburn in 4O degree weather?**

**No voting for this chapter either. I have the next pairing sett (: Oh, and for the person who requested Noah/Eva, I said no more requests. But I might be nice enough to put them in later…. I'll probably just put them as a suggestion though. Sorry!**

**Long note over. So, here's Gwen/Cody (:**

**Oh yeah… on my page, I have an official BLOG (: Check it out? (:**

**Disclaimer: .NOTHING! (:**

DJ, Geoff, Owen, and Duncan thought of who to put into the closet next. Duncan suggested Tyler and Lindsay a million times, but Geoff quickly said no each time.

"You know, I feel sorry for Cody," DJ said after Geoff said no to Duncan suggestion again.

"Why?" Duncan asked.

"Well, because he got rejected by Gwen a million times," DJ replied. Owen paused.

"Why don't we put Gwen and Cody in the closet together?" Owen suggested.

"Well, Gwen's been in the closet three times already," Duncan replied.

"So? Let's still put them in dude!" Geoff said.

"I still think we should put Tyler and Lindsay in the closet together," Duncan muttered.

"NO!" Geoff snapped. He walked off to get Gwen, and Owen went to get Cody.

Gwen and Trent were hanging out by the pool. Geoff saw that Bridgette was right next to them. Geoff froze. He really didn't want to face Bridgette, since she saw Lindsay with him.

"Gwen!" Geoff called. Gwen and Trent looked over. Bridgette recognized Geoff's voice, and didn't bother looking over.

"You're in the closet again dudette," Geoff said. Gwen sighed, and walked over to Geoff. The two walked to the closet.

"You know, Bridgette's really upset with you for your little hookup with Lindsay," Gwen said. Geoff nodded.

"I know. I can't face her Gwen," Geoff replied.

"You're going to have to soon," Gwen said.

"I know. But, it won't be the best time," Geoff said. Gwen patted him on the shoulder.

"It'll all be okay. SO, who am I going into the closet with now?" Gwen asked.

"Well…"

Owen found Cody by the grill. He was getting a hotdog. Cody saw Owen approach him, and held out his hotdog for Owen. He gladly took it.

"Hey Cody. Um, you're in the closet again," Geoff said.

"Please tell me it's not with Sierra," Cody said.

"Nope, someone you like much better," Owen said.

"Cody loves me more than anyone else!" Sierra said form the juice bar.

"Um, dude, let's go," Owen said. The two walked to the closet together.

"Owen? Who am I going to the closet with?" Cody asked.

"You'll find out in a minute," Owen replied.

Geoff and Gwen got to the closet door before Owen and Cody. The two arrived a few seconds later. Cody smiled when he saw Gwen. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Well, thanks for telling me I was going into the closet with him," Gwen sarcastically said to Geoff. Cody went up to Gwen, and put her arm around her waist.

"It won't be that bad," Cody said. Gwen shrugged Cody off, and walked into the closet. Cody followed closely.

"Seven minutes starting…. now!"

_Inside the closet with a pissed off Goth and a happy nerd…_

Cody smiled, because he was in the closet with Gwen. He barely had any time to hang out with her in the third season, because of Sierra. Gwen, on the other hand, had a frown on her face. Cody walked closer to Gwen. He put his arm around her.

"Cody, please get your arm off of me," Gwen requested. Cody put his arm to his side.

"Are you okay Gwen?" Cody asked.

"Yeah Cody, I'm fine," Gwen replied.

"Really? Because-" Gwen put her hand over Cody's mouth.

"Cody, I'm just fine," Gwen said, and let her hand off of his mouth. He immediately licked his lips.

"Mmmmm…. Tastes like cinnamon and cologne," Cody said. Gwen rolled her eyes, and then paused.

"Wait, you've tasted cologne before?" Gwen asked.

"When I was a kid, I sprayed cologne into my mouth all of the time," Cody replied.

"Wait, are we talking about body cologne?" Gwen asked. Cody nodded. "Can't that kill you?"

"I don't know. Well, I doubt it, since I'm still alive today. And boy, am I lucky to be alive," Cody, said, and inched towards Gwen.  
"Personal space Cody," Gwen requested. Cody backed up a little bit.

"So, from what I've heard, you and Trent are hooking up after everything officially ends?" Cody asked.

"Well, we haven't got everything figured out yet, but we're pretty sure we will," Gwen said. Cody smiled.

"I want to promise you that I'll back off of you when you're with him," Cody said. Gwen looked surprised.

"Thanks Cody," Gwen said with a smile.

"Can I ask you a favor?" He asked.

"Sure," Gwen replied.

"Well, I promised myself that I'd kiss you before I leave this place forever, and that hasn't happened yet. So-" Cody was interrupted when Gwen placed her hands over his mouth.

"When I take my hands off of your mouth, you will stop talking. Clear?" Gwen said. Cody nodded. Gwen took her hands off of his mouth, and pecked his lips. Cody swooned.

"Well, um, your goal has been accomplished," Gwen said.

"Thanks Gwen," Cody said. It sounded as if he was drunk though. Gwen just giggled.

_Outside the closet with a not-so pissed off Goth and a drunk-acting nerd…_

"We are putting Lindsay and Tyler in the closet together!" Duncan yelled.

"No, we are NOT!" Geoff yelled. DJ and Owen exchanged glances. The timer went off, interrupting Geoff and Duncan's feuding. Geoff went to open the door. Gwen walked out, and Cody followed. He was swaying.

"Do I need to ask what happened in there?" Geoff asked.

"I didn't see any beer bottles before they went in," DJ said. The four guys shrugged.

**A/N- I felt so bad for Cody, so I added in the kiss. I bet it wasn't really worth the wait, but whatever (:**

**Featured Music (songs I've listened to while writing this chapter)- The Boys of Fall- Kenny Chesney, Not Afraid- Eminem, All the Way Up- Emily Osment.**

**~Musicstar5**


	17. Duncan x Katie

**A/N- Here's my Duncan/Katie chapter (: I will put choices up for this chapter. They will all include… Owen! (: So, yupp (:  
**

**On a different note, anyone else notice that Duncan and Katie are the easiest people to be paired together with anyone? Just needed to get that out.**

**If you read comments, please go read Hawkfire111's for the first chapter (:**

**Okay, here it is! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Nothing at all. Nada. Zip. Squat. You get the point.**

"Let's put in Tyler and Lindsay!" Duncan argued. The argument had still been continuing, and the former campers closet to the closet were tired of hearing it. The closest campers were Katie and Sadie.

"Oh my gosh! Katie! Go and tell them to be quiet!" Sadie said. Katie looked at the bigger BFFFL.

"Why do I have to do it?" Katie asked.

"Please?" Sadie asked, with puppy dog eyes. Katie finally gave in.

"Fine," Katie said, and walked over to the closet. DJ was the first one to see her.

"Hey Katie," DJ said. Duncan, Geoff, and Owen looked over at the thinner BFFFL.

"Oh yay, miss squeals-a-lot is here," Duncan muttered. Katie rolled her eyes at him.

"Can you guys quiet down a little? Everyone is getting annoyed," Katie requested.

"And everyone gets annoyed at you and Tweedle idiot's squealing, but you don't stop," Duncan said. Katie glared at him, as Geoff smirked.

"Say, Katie, it's your turn to go into the closet," Geoff said.

"With who?" Katie asked. Geoff pointed to Duncan.

"No!" They both objected.

"Yes. Duncan here needs to be taught a lesson," Geoff said.

"And the lesson has to do with her?" Duncan said, pointing to Katie.

"You know, I have a name!" Katie snapped.

"Does it look like I care?" Duncan said. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Stop acting like kids you two! Now, go into the closet!" Owen said. Katie and Duncan looked at Owen, and then at each other.

"Fine," The two said, and walked into the closet.

"Seven minutes starting… now!

_Inside the closet with two very annoyed teenagers…_

Katie had her arms crossed, and Duncan didn't look that pleased either.

"So, Miss annoying-"

"I have a name!" Katie said. Duncan held up his arms.

"You're acting like a normal Courtney," Duncan muttered. Katie's face turned red with anger.

"I am NOT acting like- wait, should I take that as a compliment?" Katie asked. Duncan now turned to the now calm Katie.

"Why should you?" Duncan asked.

"Well, you're dating her. You should like her personality," Katie said. Duncan paused.

"What if I said yours was much better?" Duncan asked with a smirk.

"What if I told her you said that?" Katie asked, also having a smirk on her face. Duncan stepped in front of Katie.

"What if I told her you lied?"

"What if she made you take a lie-detector test?" Duncan put his hands in the wall right behind Katie.

"What if I said no?"

"What if I said yes?"

"What if I kept you quiet?"

"What if I didn't understand that?"

"What if I kissed you?" Duncan asked. Katie looked surprised, and then smiled.

"What if I didn't stop you?" Duncan leaned in, and kissed Katie.

Katie wrapped her arms around Duncan, making the kiss deeper. Duncan took his hands off the wall, and placed his left hand on Katie's face. He slid his right hand up and down her shoulder. His right hand slid down right above her chest. Katie pulled herself off of him.

"What's the matter sweet doll?" Duncan asked.

"Well- wait, sweet doll?" Katie asked.

"It's your nickname. Now, what's wrong?" Duncan asked. Katie sighed.

"You're dating Courtney. You know, I don't want Courtney to end up getting heartbroken because of a kiss in a closet, like Bridgette did. Don't take it personally," Katie said. Duncan rubbed the back of his head.

"You're right. Look, can we just forget about this?" Duncan asked. Katie just laughed.

"We don't have to forget silly. We just have to keep quiet," Katie said.

"Wait, you're not telling Tweedle idiot?" Duncan asked.

"Her name is Sadie. And no, I'm not telling her," Katie replied.

"You tell her everything though," Duncan said.

"It's healthy to have a secret once in a while," Katie said, with a small laugh. The two smiled at each other.

_Outside the closet with two non-annoyed teenagers…_

"What do you think they're up to?" Geoff asked.

"Well, with Duncan in there, who knows," DJ replied.

"We'll find out in 3… 2… 1…" Geoff's timer went off, and he went to open the closet door as fast as he could. He opened the door to find Duncan and Katie with very annoyed looks on their faces.

"Finally!" Katie said, and walked away.

"I'm going to get a drink. I've learned my lesson. I won't suggest Tyler and Lindsay anymore," Duncan said, and walked away from the closet. Geoff, DJ, and Owen exchanged confused glances.

When Duncan got away from the closet, he went up to Katie. The two were out of sight of the closet and Playa De Losers.

"So, want to meet up later? You know, catch a drink or something to eat?" Duncan asked. Katie smiled.

"Sure. Now, get back to your closet," Katie said. She smiled at Duncan one last time before walking back to Sadie. Duncan walked back to the closet.

"What happened in there?" Geoff asked.

"Nothing really," Duncan replied.

**A/N- Yay, it's finished (: One of the easier chapters to write (:**

**So, here's your choices. Owen will be next in the closet (: And just so you know, I wanted to put Izzy as one of the choices, but she just went, and I don't want to have that again. So, sorry Owen/Izzy supporters!**

**Owen/Heather (Can you spell interesting?)**

**Owen/Blainley (Well, let's have an appearance form thy bitch herself XD)**

**Owen/Courtney (This one… I really don't know why I put that :P)**

**R&R+V!**

**Featured Music (music I've listened to while writing this chapter): Circle (acoustic)- Flyleaf, Only the Good Die Young- Glee cast, Speak Now- Taylor Swift.**

**~Musicstar5**


	18. Owen x Blaineley

**A/N- 200 reviews guys! Thank you SO much :D So, Owen and Blaineley won (: Thy bitch will appear in this chapter noww (: No, romance will NOT be in this. One's 17 (guessed) and the other is…. Who knows :P**

**Oh yeah… we are now back to square one for TDR. For those of you who have a total drama wiki page, you know what I'm talking about.**

**I cut down the chapter count. It'll be 21 chapters now. I just want to work on my new story (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING. ANYTHING. ANYTHING. ECHO!**

"Owen dude, you haven't been in the closet yet! You need to score man!" Geoff said.

"I know! I guess I've been too busy eating the hot dogs. But who doesn't like hot dogs?" Owen asked. **(Mini-note: I don't. I HATE hot dogs :P)**

"Well, we're going to get you in there. With who is the challenging part. Maybe-"

"Attention former members of Total Drama, you will all be interviewed in twenty minutes!" Blaineley called through her megaphone. She walked up to Geoff, DJ, Owen, and Duncan.

"What are you up to?" She asked the four. Geoff smirked.

"Playing 'Seven Minutes in Heaven,'" Geoff replied. Blaineley pulled out a notebook and pencil.

"This will be one interesting story. Tell everything," Blaineley commanded. Geoff and Duncan exchanged glances.

"Well, two people go into the closet together, and they go for seven minutes. We have mixed results each time. So, do you want to experience the closet?" Duncan asked.

"Eww! Not with you!" Blaineley replied.

"Not with me! With someone else!" Duncan said.

"Justin?" Blaineley asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. Now, go into that closet!" Geoff said, and pointed to the door. Blaineley walked in. Geoff turned to Owen.

"So, Owen, how would you like to relive the Niagara Falls challenge?" Geoff asked. Owen cheered, and then paused.

"Will I be eliminated?" Owen asked.

"Nope!" DJ replied.

"Then get me in that closet!" Owen said. Geoff, DJ, and Owen pushed Owen into the closet.

"Wait! This isn't Justin!" Blaineley argued.

"Well, you're in the closet now, right? And we never told you that you were going in with Justin," Geoff said. With a quick wave to Owen and Blaineley, he shut the door.

"Seven minutes starting… now!"

_Inside the closet with two pizza lovers…_

"So, Blaineley… how long are you going to stay after you get out of the closet?" Owen asked.

"Not for long," Blaineley muttered.

"Aww, why?" Owen asked.

"Well, I have people to interview for Celebrity Manhunt, and-"

"Why don't you interview everyone here?" Owen asked.

"That's what I plan to do. I'm interviewing a few of the Total Drama World Tour contestants, and then I have to leave," Blaineley replied.

"Who are you interviewing?" Owen asked.

"Heather, Alejandro, Cody, Sierra, Gwen, Duncan, and Courtney I think," Blaineley replied.

"You should interview me while we're in here together!" Owen said. Blaineley paused.

"Well, you are the fan favorite among most people. Plus, you'd make the cover, making me- I mean, us- more famous. You're in," Blaineley said.

"Woo-hoo!" Owen cheered. Blaineley rolled her eyes, and pulled out a notepad.

"So, Owen, favorite food?" Blaineley asked. She immediately regretted asking that.

"Well, there's WAY too many! Hot dogs, hamburgers, rice, macaroni, tacos, chef's surprise, cheese, soup, peanuts, candy, roast beef, cake, pecan log, pudding, pancakes, waffles, bacon, biscuits, bread, French bread-"

"Alright Owen! That's a lot of food!" Blaineley said, fake surprise in her voice.

"Well, I'm not done! I also like pickles, pizza, fries, trail mix, chocolate, white chocolate, dark chocolate-"

"Favorite color?" Blaineley asked.

"Oh! Green!" Owen said. Blaineley smirked.

"That was quick. So, Owen, favorite place to be?" Blaineley asked.

"Mom's cheese cellar! That thing is filled with so many types of cheese! Swiss, Pepper Jack, Colby Jack-"

"Owen, I know the types of cheeses," Blaineley said.

"Everyone does! It's just fun when I get to tell people again and again," Owen said. Blaineley nodded.

"I think that's it Owen. Awesome time interviewing you," Blaineley said.

"I can't wait to see myself in the magazine!" Owen gushed.

"You're already in dozens of magazines," Blaineley informed.

"Seriously? That's… AWESOME!" Owen shouted. Blaineley covered her ears.

"I know Owen!" Blaineley shouted. Owen farted. Blaineley screamed.

"Better out than in!" Owen said. He farted again, and laughed. Blaineley covered her nose.

_Outside the closet with two pizza lovers…_

"By Owen's shouts, it sounds like he's having a good time in there," Duncan said.

"Dude, she's ancient! He wouldn't kiss her!" Geoff said.

"Well, you never know with Owen," DJ said. Geoff and Duncan nodded, as Geoff's timer went off. He went to open the door. Blaineley ran out as fast as her heels could take her. Once Owen was out, a cloud of green gas came out too.

"Thanks for the interview Owen!" Blaineley shouted as she ran. She still held her nose.

"No problem!" Owen said.

"Nothing happened in there?" Duncan asked.

"No! It was great too! We talked about food!" Owen said.

"I think we all saw that one coming," Geoff said. The four laughed.

**A/N- Not my best chapter. Sorry guys. Do you know how hard it was to think of that much food? I don't eat most of the things he said either O_o**

**So, for your next couple choices, they will be past choices that I have listed. Your options ARE…**

**Justin/Beth (Chapter two choice)**

**Tyler/Lindsay (Chapter fourteen choice)**

**Bridgette/Cody (Chapter one and two choice)**

**R&R+V!**

**Featured Music (music I've listened to while writing this chapter.): Love like crazy- Lee Brice, Like we used to- A rocket to the moon, Back to December- Taylor Swift.**

**~Musicstar5**


	19. Tyler x Lindsay

**A/N- Tyler/Lindsay was your choice! Maybe I wasn't wrong in the first place (: Yay, one of my longer chapters :D AYou should all be glad for me. But, Anywho…**

**I made Lindsay to sluttish in this story…. And this chapter will add to that. Sorry :/ Plus, this chapter is going to be over T. I think this is the chapter where some of you might not want to read the closet part (:.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I would say it. But I'm not (:**

Duncan was sick of not getting his request to put Lindsay and Tyler in the closet. He needed to see a good fist fight. So, he came up with a plan.

"Hey, Geoff, Bridgette's over there shirtless," Duncan said. Geoff turned around, and walked towards the pool.

"Where?" Geoff yelled. Duncan shoved him into the pool. He grabbed Lindsay, and ran back to the closet.

"Wait! What about Geoff!" Lindsay asked.

"We'll get him later. Now, get in the closet, while I get Tyler," Duncan said. Owen already had Tyler in his arms.

"Hey Lindsay," Tyler said.

"Hi Taylor! No, wait… Tuber? Terry? Geoff?" Lindsay guessed.

"Tyler," Tyler said.

"No, that's not it! Wait… it's Tyler!" Lindsay said. Tyler smacked his forehead.

"Make sure you talk about everything in there, even your last closet visits," Duncan said with a laugh. Tyler and Lindsay walked into the closet. Duncan shut the door, right before Geoff came up to the door. He was soaking wet.

"Who's in the closet?" Geoff asked.

"Tyler and Lindsay," Duncan replied.

"WHAT? No! They can't be in there together!" Geoff objected.

"Just get out the timer," Duncan said. Geoff angrily reached into his wet pocket, and pulled out the small blue phone. It was soaked, and out of power.

"Shit. Oh well, we'll just have to guess the time," Duncan said, and smiled. Geoff bit his arm, and then sighed.

"Seven minutes starting… now!"

_Inside the closet with two ditz…_

"Oh, hi Tyler!" Lindsay said.

"Hi Lindsay," Tyler replied.

"Guess who I was in the closet with last?" Lindsay said.

"Who?" Tyler asked.

"I don't want to tell. You know, I'm thinking of something else," Lindsay said. Tyler paused.

"How about we stick to the conversations?" Tyler suggested. Lindsay grabbed Tyler's arms, and wrapped them around her waist. She put herself against the wall, with Tyler directly in front of her.

"No, talking is for people who like math," Lindsay said, and kissed Tyler. Tyler shrugged her off.

"Look Lindsay, it's a closet. We shouldn't really be doing this in here," Tyler said.

"Well, it might be a closet, but it's the kissing game," Lindsay said, and ran a hand through Tyler's hair.

"Linds-"

"Tyler, just play along," Lindsay said. Tyler paused for a moment, and then nodded. The two kissed again.

Tyler knew that Lindsay was his girlfriend, but he wasn't comfortable with the Lindsay that was in the closet. Instead of the dumb blonde everyone thought she was, she knew what she was doing.

Lindsay was enjoying Tyler. She thought Geoff was better, but her and Tyler weren't all the way yet. Then again, her and Geoff didn't either. She decided to make her choice at the end.

Tyler moved his lips from Lindsay's lips to her neck. Lindsay moaned in response. She slid her hand up and down Tyler's chest, and reached his pants. Knowing that they were track pants, she played with the hem of the pants for a few moments, and then started to slide them down.

Tyler moved his way from the neck to Lindsay's chest. Lindsay giggled. Tyler slid the strap of her shirt down to her arm, and kissed her shoulders.

Lindsay was back at Tyler's chest. She unzipped his jacket, and he shrugged it off. Tyler pulled off his white undershirt. Lindsay took off her shirt too, revealing a purple-laced push-up bra. Tyler unzipped Lindsay's skirt, and she shrugged that off too. All Lindsay had on now was her bra and underwear. Her shoes were already off, as well as Tyler's. All Tyler had on was his headband and his boxers.

Lindsay wasn't sure whether the two had enough time to go all the way. She wasn't sure on how much time had passed, so she decided to risk it. Lindsay slid her hands down to Tyler's underwear, and slid them off.

Tyler wasn't sure if he was just playing along anymore. He needed some alone time with Lindsay, and he was pretty much enjoying the alone time. After Lindsay slid off Tyler's underwear, Tyler decided to play back. He unclipped Lindsay's bra, and it fell to the floor.

_Outside the closet with two ditz…_

"How long has it been?" Geoff asked.

"Three minutes," Duncan lied.

"It's been longer than that!" Geoff snapped.

"Well, darn. I guess I haven't been keeping track of time. Let's just say that they're at three minutes," Duncan said.

"I've been keeping track," DJ admitted. Duncan hit his head.

"How much longer?" Geoff asked.

"Three. Two… one…" The timer dinged, just after DJ said one. Geoff attempted to open the door, but something was holding it back.

"Duncan!" Geoff snapped.

"Dude, I'm behind you," Duncan said. Geoff still couldn't open the door. He knocked on the door, and Tyler and Lindsay came out.

"Hi Geoff!" Lindsay said in a cheery voice.

"What happened in there?" Geoff asked.

"We talked," Tyler replied. Duncan, Owen, and DJ all exchanged glances.

"That's it? Then why wouldn't the door open?" Geoff asked.

"Oh, we just wanted to finish," Lindsay replied. Tyler walked over to the pool Lindsay started to follow, but she turned around.

"You know, I personally think you were much better," Lindsay said quietly to Geoff. She caught up to Tyler, and the two walked to the pool. Duncan just stared at Lindsay.

"Un-freaking-believable. Not even a verbal fight was given. I give up," Duncan muttered.

**A/N- I'm sorry, much less drama in this chapter than some of you expected. Once again, I'm sorry for making Lindsay so slutty in this story. Oh well (:**

**These next choices will all have three different reasons to be up. So, choose your couple!**

**Cody/Beth (Choice for chapter 4, plus nerd/nerd shipping :P)**

**Noah/Eva (We already had Noah/Izzy. Let's have the other girl from team Escope in the closet (: )**

**Bridgette/Geoff (Although they're my least favorite canon couple, [Sorry Gidgette supporters!] I suppose I could make them talk everything out.)**

**So, R&R+V!**

**Featured songs (songs I've listened to while writing this) : In my head- Jason Derulo, Mean- Taylor Swift, Just tonight- The Pretty Reckless.**

**~Musicstar5**


	20. Geoff x Bridgette

**A/N- Bridgette/Geoff is the winner. So, yupp :D By the way, if you read the last chapter, Duncan will get his wish. Or he thinks… :D**

**BTW, this story's almost over D: And yes, I made this chapter short. I'm LAZY :P**

**Disclaimer- I've said it twenty times now. I think most of you got the hang of it. For the stupid ones who don't, I don't own anything.**

Duncan was still mad that he didn't get to see a fight after Tyler and Lindsay went into the closet. But, he had another plan.

"So, Geoff, I just want to say that I'm sorry for putting Tyler and Lindsay in the closet together. Let me make it up to you by getting Lindsay," Duncan said. Geoff smiled at him.

"Thanks dude," Geoff said.

"Now, you just go into that closet, and I'll go get her," Duncan said. Geoff went into the closet.

"Owen, guard the door, and make sure Geoff doesn't come out," Duncan whispered to Owen.

"Why? Who are you really getting?" Asked Owen.

"A different blonde," Duncan said. He ran off.

Duncan went over to the pool, where Bridgette and Gwen were talking. Duncan smirked, and walked over to the three.

"Hey, Bridgette? Um, I found an animal stuck in a fence by the closet. Do you think you can help get it out?" Duncan asked.

"Two questions. One, why me? And two, why would you care?" Bridgette asked.

"One, I know you're an expert when it comes to animals. And two, Courtney's on my tail again, so I need to impress her by getting the animal," Duncan explained.

"Well… fine," Bridgette said. She got out of the water, and followed Duncan to the 'fence.' The two walked over to the closet.

"Hey DJ," Bridgette said.

"Hey Bridge," DJ replied.

"So, where's the animal?" Bridgette asked.

"What animal?" DJ asked. Bridgette glared at Duncan.

"You LIED to me?" Bridgette asked.

"Technically, I did, but… Owen! Open the door!" Duncan said. Owen opened the closet door, and Duncan pushed Bridgette in. He shut the door.

"Yes!" Duncan said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" DJ asked.

"No, but it's worth a shot," Duncan said, and pulled out the timer.

"Seven minutes starting… now!"

_Inside the closet with two awkward blondes…_

"Um, hey Bridge," Geoff said.

"Why should I talk to you?" Bridgette muttered.

"Maybe because we're in here together," Geoff said, and attempted to put his arm around her. Bridgette shrugged it off.

"Look, can we talk about what you saw?" Geoff asked. Bridgette sighed.

"Why not?" She said.

"Look, I never fully meant to cheat on you. But-

"Fully?" Bridgette asked.

"Let me finish. Lindsay tempted me. And, um… I'm screwing myself here, aren't I?" Geoff asked.

"Big time," Bridgette replied.

"It's not what it looks like," Geoff said.

"It looks like you cheated on me, and don't regret it," Bridgette snapped.

"You know, I don't think I regret it!" Geoff yelled. Bridgette paused.

"That's what I wanted to hear," Bridgette said.

"Wait, what?" Geoff asked, confused.

"I wanted to hear honesty from you. That's truthfully all I wanted to hear," Bridgette said.

"So, you don't care that I cheated on you?" Geoff asked, surprised.

"Oh, don't think you're getting away with it that fast," Bridgette said with a small laugh.

"So, you forgive me?" Geoff asked.

"Well, not fully, but yeah," Bridgette replied.

"So, are we back together?" Geoff asked. Bridgette sighed.

"Look, I personally think we should just stay friends for now. Let's face it. I can't trust you that much. If we hooked up again, you might cheat on me again, and we'll go through this whole argument again," Bridgette said. Geoff shrugged in agreeance.

"So, is it okay if I hook up with Lindsay?" Geoff asked. Bridgette just laughed.

"Why are you asking me who you hook up with? It's your life, and you control it," Bridgette replied. Geoff nodded.

"Thanks Bridge. You know, I'm kinda glad we're just friends now. I don't have to deal with anyone asking me if I've seen your boobs. It's kinda awkward," Geoff said, and then covered his mouth.

"You're going to have to deal with people asking of you've seen Lindsay's boobs though," Bridgette said. Geoff slapped his head.

"Why do you have to be right about everything?" Geoff asked.

_Outside the closet with two awkward blondes…_

"I've heard screaming, but it's died down," Owen said. Duncan had him press his ear against the door.

"Danget! Just one freaking fight is all I freaking want!" Duncan complained. The timer went off, and Duncan opened the door. Geoff and Bridgette walked out laughing. Bridgette walked to the pool, while Geoff started to follow.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Asked Duncan.

"To find Lindsay," Geoff replied.

"Why?" Duncan asked.

"To ask her out," Geoff replied.

"But didn't you and Bridgette hook up in there?" DJ asked.

"Nope. We decided to be friends," Geoff replied. He took off.

"Why? I just want ONE fight!" Duncan whined.

"Oh, get over yourself!" Geoff yelled back.

**A/N- Once again, I know I made it short. Get over yourselves losers (: Jaykay (:**

**Now, since it's the last chapter… I'm going to let you guys PICK who goes in together. BUT, there are rules.**

**NO repeats. Sorry, no.**

**No Boy/boy or girl/girl. I am HORRIBLE at writing those type of stories, and I doubt you want to see the last chapter as a crappy chapter.**

**I'll look back the next day. The one with the most requests wins (:**

**R&R+R! (Read and review plus request)**

**Featured songs (songs I've listened to while writing this)- Haunted- Taylor Swift, Firework- Katy Perry, If I Die Young- The Band Perry.**

**~Musicstar5**


	21. Noah x Bridgette

**A/N- I want to thank everyone who voted. I was happy as I read the reviews. I couldn't finish this story without all the wonderful reviewers (: Second off… the final chapter. Yes, I have been writing this for a while, so yes, it's got to end.**

**Now, I have your final couple. BUT, the chapter will NOT be focused on them. Since it's the last chapter, I'm going to focus on other previous couples in the closet. Anywho, you're choice is…**

**Bridgette/Noah! Yes, Bridgette was just in the closet, but I said it was your choice. You chose Bridgette/Noah, so I'll try to play around with it. It'll probably just be friendship though. Now, onto the FINAL chapter of Let's Play a Little Game!**

**Disclaimer- Bitches, you get it by now, it's the last chapter.**

Duncan needed just ONE fight before the game ended. He knew he only had time to fit in one more couple, so he wanted to make it fast.

"Owen, DJ, give me ideas," Duncan said.

"Well, have we had a repeat one yet? You know, like Bridgette was in last time, and she could go in again?" DJ recommended.

"Good idea! Now, who are we putting her with?" Asked Duncan.

"Oh, Noah!" Owen replied. Duncan paused, and then smiled wickedly.

"They hugged in the Yukon-"

"Noah told me that it was just to keep warm," Owen said.

"Whatever. We're putting Noah and Bridgette in together. That'll cause a riot," Duncan said.

"But Geoff and Bridgette are only friends," Geoff said.

"He'll get jealous," Duncan said.

"Dude, says who?" Geoff asked. He had Noah and Bridgette with him.

"How did you know that they were going in?" Asked Duncan.

"I didn't. Bridgette was by the closet door when she heard Noah was going in with her, and she got both of us," Geoff explained.

"Oh. Well, how was asking out Lindsay?" DJ asked.

"Well, she said yes. The only problem is Tyler," Geoff said.

"Did she tell him? That would be epic if she did," Duncan said.

"Well, not yet. But, I'm afraid she might," Geoff said.

"Let's hope she does," Duncan said. DJ, Owen, Geoff, and Bridgette looked at him.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Duncan," Noah said. The four switched their glances from Duncan to Noah.

"Izzy got to your head, hasn't she?" Bridgette asked.

"A little," Noah admitted.

"Now, let's get you two in the closet," Geoff said. Noah and Bridgette walked into the closet together.

"Seven minutes starting… now!"

_Inside the closet with two (somewhat) smart people… _**(Okay, I'm out of captions XD)**

"So, Noah…" Bridgette said.

"Did Geoff apologize for hooking up with Lindsay?" Noah asked.

"Yeah. Is that seriously getting all over?" Bridgette asked.

"According to Lindsay, you ended up on the cover of 'Star 'Stalker magazine," Noah said.

"Already?" Bridgette asked.

"With Blaineley around, word gets out fast," Noah joked. Bridgette nodded.

"Can I ask you a question?" Bridgette said.

"Well, you just did," Noah said. Bridgette slapped his head, making Noah fall.

"What do you need to ask?" Noah said.

"Why did you hug me in the Yukon?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, simple. It was either you or Owen. And I'm pretty sure I wasn't in the mood for getting crushed by Owen," Noah said.

"But, you ended up getting crushed by him anyways," Bridgette joked, and laughed.

"Well, I also got catapulted by him. But, I'm here, aren't I?" Noah said.

"You have a point," Bridgette said.

"Do you think Tyler found out about Geoff asking out Lindsay?" Noah asked.

"I don't-" Bridgette sentence was interrupted when she heard people arguing.

"I take that as a yes," Noah said. The two walked out of the closet.

Outside the closet with two (somewhat) smart people…

The two walked out to see Tyler and Geoff arguing. Lindsay was standing by DJ and Owen, while Duncan smiled.

"What's going on?" Bridgette asked.

"Geoff decides to take my girlfriend!" Tyler snapped.

"No, she CHOSE to go out with me!" Geoff snapped back.

"You're the one who chose to ask her out!"

"She's the one who decided to hook up with me!"

"You're the one who went into the closet with her!"

"She's the one who decided to go in with me!"

"You're the one who decided to take her into the closet!"

"Actually, that was me," Duncan interrupted with a laugh. The two ignored him.

"Look, it's over now. Lets just let her date both of us," Geoff said.

"Why the hell would we do that? I was her girlfriend first!" Tyler said.

"Look, she chose to date me! Get over yourself dude! Get a dose of-" Geoff was interrupted when Tyler tackled him to the ground. Duncan started to cheer, while DJ and Bridgette looked in panic. Owen and Noah exchanged glances.

"Stop the violence," Lindsay said. Duncan covered her mouth, as he cheered. Bridgette couldn't take the fighting anymore, and went to split them up.

"Malibu, don't ruin the fun!" Duncan wined.

"Too bad," Bridgette said. She tore Geoff apart from Tyler. DJ went over, and held back Tyler.

"Let, me, GO!" Tyler yelled.

"No!" DJ said.

"Dude, let him go!" Duncan said.

"No! It's pathetic that you too are fighting! It's only a girl! Geoff, Tyler did date her first. And Tyler, she did hook up with Geoff. Now, stop being so freaking immature!" Bridgette snapped. By now, the campers who were not by the closet were either near it or by it.

"She's right," DJ said. The two sighed, and Geoff held out a hand.

"I'm sorry for giving you a future black eye, a few scratches, and other things," Geoff said.

"Same here man," Tyler said. The two shook hands.

"Dammit," Duncan said.

"So, while we're all here, let's remember our closet moments," Owen said. Lindsay thought back to Geoff's closet turn, and what happened after that, which resulted in a smile. Noah thought of his crazy time with Izzy, which made him smile too. Duncan smiled at his time with Katie, while DJ also smiled at the memory of him and Katie together in the closet. Bridgette smiled at DJ, while both Geoff and Tyler smiled at Lindsay. Owen thought about two things that had to do with his closet time: Blaineley, and food.

"Attention former competitors! Meet up by the pool immediately, so we can interview you for the latest issue of 'Celebrity Manhunt!'" Blaineley called. Everyone walked towards the pool, with a smile on their faces.

**A/N- And, there you are! The LAST chapter of Let's Play a Little Game! Ahha, Duncan got what he wanted XD Even though it's the last chapter, it's not over yet! I'll be doing a spin-off/sequel of this story later (: More info will come later too (:**

**So, thank yous! First off, thank you to all of you wonderful reviewers! As of chapter 20, there are 265 reviews! That's a lot to me! Thank you all (:**

**Next, I want to give a huge thank you to Hawkfire111, for recommending my story on their page (:**

**Now, to everyone who read this story, and didn't just vote: I took my time to write this, and I think I did a great job. Now, I'm not a snobby bitch (Urgh… language…) for saying that: It's what I think. I want to thank the people who took five minutes out of their day to read a chapter of this story. It means a lot to me.**

**This is the sign-off of this story. Toodles, and thanks again! :D**

**Featured Music (songs I've listened to while writing this): Enchanted- Taylor Swift, Jar of Hearts- Christina Perri, Start me up/Livin' on a prayer- Glee.**

**~Musicstar5**


End file.
